Second Chance
by ReadingRaven019
Summary: Gwen follows Merlin to a meeting with the druids and discovers Merlin's secret. Meanwhile, Morgana has concocted another plan to kill Arthur, but what will Arthur do when Gwen gets sick and the only cure is magic? No Slash. After 4x08 so, spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**Set after 4x08. Not slash. This is my First Merlin fan fiction, but not my first story that I've written. I've nearly finished this story already so you won't have to wait for ridiculous amounts of time for the next update. I will update every Tuesday,T****hursday and Saturday and if i feel like it, Sunday as well. No beta reader, so I apologize in advanced for any mistakes. I did my best to catch them all. It's not terribly long, but I had fun writing it. Hope you enjoy it just as much.**

Chapter One

In her small hut in the forest, Morgana smiled to herself as she finally had all her hard work pay off. It had taken weeks to research and find the perfect spell and even more time to modify it and perfect it to her needs. She had created the potion within a few days after the hard work and research. Even now, the vile potion sat in a small delicate bottle on her small wooden table. The waiting was almost unbearable when, finally, Agravaine walked through the door.

"I came as quickly as I could. What is it?" Agravaine asked in a slightly winded voice.

Morgana turned to him, the small bottle held delicately between her forefinger and her thumb. She held it up to the light for him to see.

"What is that?" he asked with strange curiosity.

Morgana handed him the bottle and smirked,

"The end to all our troubles."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin gave Arthur the small bottle. Arthur had been complaining of a headache since after breakfast and had requested something to alleviate some of the pain. Merlin had run to Gaius somewhere in between all the chores Arthur had been so kind to give to him, and just finally managed to give it to the irritated king. Arthur guzzled it down and shoved it back into Merlin's hands.

"Thank you Merlin," he said with a sarcastic hint. "At least you managed to get it to me before I was already asleep."

Arthur's headache had risen from the conflict of the past few days. The conflict being an argument that went nowhere. It just seemed to go around and around, the same points being stated and it was making him sick. Quite literally at this point.

"If I have to break up one more argument..." Arthur trailed off as he sat down and took off his boots, the effects of the medicine starting to take effect.

Merlin stopped pulling Arthur's nightclothes from the wardrobe. "Why not just give them both what they want?"

Arthur stared at him.

Merlin started to turn away slowly when he barely dodged one of Arthur's boots that flew past his head. "You really need to work on your aim, sire." The other boot came flying at him. Merlin managed to dodge again as he moved towards the door after gently placing Arthur's nightclothes on the changing screen. "Are you feeling alright sire? That headache must be worse than I thought." Merlin said turning his head to the side while tugging open the door behind him.

"Merlin!" Arthur nearly yelled as his stood up.

Merlin ran out the open door and swiftly shut it behind him. He let out a deep breath with a smile and went on his way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen didn't realize how much time had passed while she did her chores until it was already dark. Most of the castle was asleep, and she would have to walk home alone in the dark. It made her nervous whenever things like this happened, but she gathered her courage and walked out the castle gates.

As she walked, every noise made her jump and the shadows seemed to move. Paranoid, she glanced over her shoulder, and to her horror, saw a man walking towards her. Relief spread through her as she recognized the man as Merlin. She nearly called out to him, glad for some company in the chilly night when he turned down a street. Curiosity overcame her fear of walking alone, and she turned down the same street.

Gwen wondered where he could possibly be going at this time of night, a girlfriend perhaps, or maybe he was meeting a friend, possibly one of the nights. She almost called out to him again, when he stopped, looked around and stealthily moved to the shadows in a way so very unlike him. They were now near the city gates, guards standing watch dutifully through the night. Merlin melted into the shadows and easily slipped past them without so much as a sound. Gwen looked around nervously, took a few breaths, and cautiously copied the movements of her friend. To her surprise, she remained absolutely silent and slipped just as easily through the gates without the guards notice. Gwen then focused on catching up to Merlin, who had started to enter the forest. Whatever he was doing, she had a bad feeling about what she would find, but now she couldn't turn back. She had to know what Merlin was up to.

Gwen, thankful she hadn't worn one of her more expensive gowns, managed to move quickly and silently, a few feet behind Merlin. She was well out of earshot, but maintained him in her eyesight. After a while, Gwen considered turning back, but then Merlin stopped. Gwen hid behind a large bush not too far away, now within hearing distance, and saw there were three others standing in front of Merlin. They all wore robes of browns and grays and stood tall as the trees themselves. Gwen, realizing they were druids, was nearly shocked enough to forget to listen to what they had begun to say, but caught herself just in time.

"Thank you for seeing us, Emrys." The leader said.

Gwen noticed they called him by a different name and stored that information away for analysis later. She could only see the side of Merlin's face, but still saw him nod almost imperceptibly. "You said it was urgent. Is it about Morgana?" Merlin asked.

Gwen's eyes were already wide with the realization that he was meeting with druids and probably had before, but at the mention of Morgana, Gwen stiffened and felt a small surge of anger. Morgana had betrayed them all and was constantly planning on killing Arthur. Gwen listened more intensely for the druids reply.

"Yes, it is. Word had reached our ears of one of her plans. We wish to warn you." The leader said slowly. Merlin motioned for them to go on. "We have heard that she has been searching for information on some very dark magic. Magic that has nearly been forgotten, but could be revived with her amount of power."

"What kind of dark magic?" Merlin asked.

"We believe she wishes to create a powerful illness. One that would be very difficult to reverse, even for one with as much magic as you possess. We do not know how she plans to use it, but it could target anyone she wishes, or even spread to all of Camelot. Whatever her intentions are, they do not bode well for the future of Camelot. Of this I am sure."

"I thought creating illnesses was rather common among dark magic," Merlin said. Merlin and Gwen both thinking of the plague created by the Afanc.

The druid shook his head. "It is not that common. Only powerful Sorcerer's can create illnesses. Some are easier to create than others, most are side effects of other things, but the easier it is to make, the easier it is to reverse the effects. From what we have heard, it sounds like Morgana's was not be easy to make. If this is true, it will not be easy to reverse either."

"What am I supposed to do about it? Do you have a way for me to stop this from happening?" Merlin asked.

"I'm afraid not. We only came to warn you, for that is all we can offer. Death itself may soon visit Camelot. Prepare yourself." The druid said slowly before they bowed deeply, and slowly walked away into the mists and disappeared.

Merlin stood there for a minute, before turning and walking back towards Camelot. Gwen sat in silence and shock. Morgana was planning to kill again, perhaps thousands, but that was not what concerned Gwen. The fact that Merlin was consorting with sorcerers, _druids_, was troubling her mind. Furthermore they had made it sound like Merlin had magic himself! For all Gwen knew, Merlin _was_ a druid. They had called him Emrys and treated him with great respect and also expected him to do something with this information. _How many times has Merlin talked with the druids without anyone knowing? Should I confront Merlin? Should I tell Arthur?_ The thoughts went spinning through Gwen's mind.

Gwen eventually picked herself up and made it back home without incident, thoughts still churning inside of her head. Gwen went through the motions of getting ready for bed, and laid under the covers of her blankets. She would get no sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, in the castle, Agravaine was in Arthur's room. The king slept peacefully, unaware of his fate. Agravaine stepped over to Arthur's table and pulled out the small bottle Morgana had given him. The contents were clear, but from what Morgana said, the effects of what were in that little bottle were terrible.

Agravaine gingerly opened the bottle and silently poured all the contents into the kings water jug. The water he would drink in the morning.

Agravaine couldn't help but smile as he slowly closed the door, taking one last look at the unsuspecting victim. Soon his troubles would be over.

"Good night, my king. Sleep well."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**hope you liked my first chapter. I would love some feedback on how to write better. Let me know if you think this should be a reveal fic or not. I am at the point where you can still decide if you like. Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**so, thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and what nots. I hope this story doesn't disappoint anybody, and I hope you enjoy. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Two

The next morning, Gwen entered the castle, coughing into her hand. It had been a cold night, and she had stayed in the forest for far too long. She still wasn't sure what she should do. All she knew was that she still trusted Merlin, but the need to know more was filling her mind. She didn't realize where she was going exactly until she had found herself stopped in front of a door. Arthur's door.

She hesitated, not sure if she should tell the king or keep it to herself, but knocked softly on the door.

"Enter," came Arthur's voice.

Gwen opened the door slowly and stepped inside. Arthur was sitting at his desk, overlooking today's agenda, which he promptly put down at the sight of Gwen. A smile lit up his face as he stood up and walked over to her.

"What gives me the pleasure of seeing you this morning?" Arthur said taking her hands gently in his own.

Gwen tried to think of what to say, what she wanted, but nothing came out. Then, another knock came from the door. Arthur's smile dimmed slightly as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Agravaine," Arthur said surprised letting his uncle enter.

"Good morning Arthur," Agravaine said stepping inside. He noticed Gwen, but chose to ignore her. Gwen did the same and walked over to the window.

Arthur walked back to his desk and grabbed a paper. He handed it to Agravaine who stared at it with slight confusion. "That is the list of your duties for today, if you don't mind. I simply can't do them all." Arthur explained.

"Yes, sire." Was all Agravaine could say. He then recomposed himself and said, "Where is your breakfast? You can't have already eaten, surely."

Arthur sighed with frustration. "Merlin is choosing to be even later than usual," he huffed.

"Would you like me to get someone to get breakfast for you?" He said walking toward the table with the jug of water.

"No, I'm sure Merlin will be coming any second now." Arthur said, pouring himself a glass of water.

Agravaine tensed slightly in anticipation. Just as Arthur raised it to his lips, Agravaine watching intensely, Gwen started coughing uncontrollably. Arthur stopped and moved towards Gwen.

"Are you alright? You look rather pale, now that I look at you." Arthur said with sincere concern for Gwen's welfare.

"Just catching a little cold is all," Gwen said as more coughs erupted from her throat.

Arthur handed her the cup of water. "Here," he said softly, concern in his eyes.

Agravaine watched in horror as Gwen drank the water heartily. _Morgana is going to kill me_, Agravaine thought to himself.

"Thank you," Gwen said, handing him the now emptied cup.

BANG!

The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a frazzled Merlin with a tray of food in his hands. He clumsily ran over to the table and slammed the tray down, knocking over the jug of water in the process. The water spread across the floor.

"You idiot!" Agravaine and Arthur both exclaimed at the same time. Gwen stiffened at the sight of Merlin.

"Sorry," was Merlin's only reply. "It's only water."

Agravaine seeing there was nothing he could do now stormed out of the wide open doors. "I don't have time for this," he muttered under his breath as he closed the doors behind him.

Merlin shrugged and got to work cleaning up the spilled water.

"Merlin," Arthur began slowly. Merlin cringed, knowing he was in for a lecture. "Why were you so late this morning?"

Merlin looked up at him guiltily. "I overslept," he said softly.

"And why would you do that? I even let you off early yesterday!"

"Only just," Merlin muttered under his breath. Gwen realized it was because he was out with the druids.

"What was that?" Arthur asked, hearing his servant mutter something.

"Nothing sire," Merlin replied as he finished cleaning up the spilled water.

Merlin began to make Arthur's bed but Arthur stopped him. "No, deal with that later." Merlin looked at him, confusion in his eyes. "I need you to take Gwen to Gaius. She's getting a cold," he explained.

Merlin then realized Gwen was in the room. A smile filled his face, "Ah! Good morning Gwen!" He said standing up. "Let's get you to Gaius then."

Gwen started to follow him out the door. "We'll talk later, alright?" Arthur reassured. Gwen nodded and left as Arthur sat down to enjoy his breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Agravaine cautiously approached the door to the small hut he knew Morgana was residing in. He took a shaky breath and knocked softly.

"Who is it," came Morgana's terse reply.

"Agravaine," he said.

The door opened, revealing Morgana in her black garb and wild, yet beautiful hair. She let him pass through with a smile on her face, thinking he had come to report success, but the smile vanished when she saw the gloomy look upon his face.

"What happened?" She asked angrily.

"I slipped it into his water and he was just about to drink, but Gwen was there and coughed and I could do nothing." he said quickly, making little sense to Morgana. He paused and took a deep breath. "He gave the water to Gwen." He started slowly.

"Good, I wouldn't mind being rid of her as well. Arthur drank some as well, right?"

Agravaine looked down ashamed. "I'm afraid not my lady. The servant, Merlin, knocked it over before he could drink."

Morgana's face contorted with anger. "You idiot! Do you have any idea how long it took me to make that!" she screamed pinning him against the wall with her magic.

"I'm sorry, I..." Agravaine said with fear.

Morgana released him after calming down. Agravaine fell to his knees, shaking with fear. She took a deep breath and let it out quickly. "As long as it kills Gwen, you won't be a complete failure. Make sure, no one succeeds in healing her. Arthur will be a complete wreck if she dies, which would make him vulnerable. Perhaps you're not completely useless." Agravaine pulled himself up off the floor. " Now go, before everything is ruined."

"I will not fail you," Agravaine said with a deep bow.

Morgana was already looking away, and didn't turn to see him leave. Agravaine barely kept himself from running out of the small hut and all the way to Camelot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Gwen followed Merlin quietly, considering confronting him about what she saw, but she couldn't get any words out. She couldn't do it, not yet, she needed to find out more first. She still trusted Merlin. Absolutely and completely, but she needed to find out who he really was now. There was suddenly a new side to him she had never seen and she wanted to get a good feel for that before she let him know she knew. She would probably support him, as long as he really was the same person, but she had to be sure. This was a serious matter, she couldn't make any mistakes. So she remained quiet.

"Sorry you're not feeling well," Merlin said trying to make conversation.

"It's alright. It's nothing really, Arthur is just overreacting." Gwen replied, not meeting his gaze.

"I don't know about that. You do look rather pale, and exhausted," Merlin pointed out.

"I didn't get much sleep last night," she answered as truthfully as she could.

"You should probably take today off and rest. Gaius can give you something to help you sleep if you think you'll need it," Merlin continued. Gwen just nodded.

Merlin contributed her silence and quiet demeanor to her exhaustion and sickness. Then he remembered the conversation with the druids. They had said Morgana was trying to create a sickness. He stopped suddenly with the thought that Gwen may be the target, or simply the first victim.

"You alright Merlin?" Gwen asked noticing he had stopped in his tracks.

"Huh?" Merlin said turning to her.

"Are you alright?" Gwen repeated.

Merlin realized he had stopped, and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I just remembered some stuff I was supposed to do yesterday. Can't believe I forgot," he said smacking himself in the head with a smile on his face.

"I can go to Gaius myself, if you have other places to be," Gwen said.

"Nah, the prat can wait." He said starting forward again. Gwen followed after, more thoughts began churning through her mind.

When they finally made it to the physicians chambers, Gwen was really starting to feel the exhaustion from staying up all night. She sat down in the first seat she saw. Merlin moved went to find Gaius in his chambers, leaving Gwen to look around. Her gaze rested on the door to Merlin's room. A thought entered her mind. She would act on it later.

Merlin found Gaius just barely awake and ready to work, barely. "Gaius," Merlin started. worried look covering his face alerted Gaius to a rising problem. Gaius was aware Merlin went to meet with the druids last night and immediately thought it had something to do with that.

"What is it Merlin?" Gaius asked concerned.

"Gwen's sick," Merlin said completely seriously.

Gaius let out the breath he had been holding in since Merlin entered his chambers. A laugh escaped as he realized it wasn't too bad. "Honestly Merlin, you would think that Gwen is dying with how serious you look right now," Gaius said smiling.

"She might be, " Merlin said.

Gaius stopped laughing and peered out the door. Gwen was sitting silently, looking about her, but seemed rather normal. "She looks fine to me," he said once he turned back to Merlin.

"That's because she is, for now," Merlin explained mysteriously.

"Merlin, would you please explain things clearly. You've nearly given me a heart attack already," Gaius complained.

"Last night, the druids told me Morgana was making an illness. A powerful one. One that could kill whoever she wanted, or even the whole city! Anyway, Gwen is sick and I thought that it seems rather normal, at least right now, but who knows, it could be the illness Morgana has made. She could be the target or the first victim... She could die, Gaius," Merlin said softly.

Gaius soaked in the information, his gut clenching in anxiety once again. "I'll look for any signs of something abnormal. For all we know Merlin, it could just be a cold."

"I know, I just want to be sure," Merlin said.

Gaius nodded in understanding and exited his room. Merlin left even before Gaius made it over to Gwen, he did have chores after all and he couldn't exactly wait for Gaius to finish his examination and be able to tell him if it was just a plain old cold or something more.

"Good morning Gwen," Gaius said pleasantly. "Merlin tells me, you've got a bit of a cold." Gwen nodded and Gaius sat in a chair next to her," Let's have a look, shall we."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thats it for today. I will update again on Tuesday. Sorry for any mistakes I didn't catch and just as a warning, I for some reason get Gwen and Morgana's name mixed up every now and then, so if you see that Gwen is suddenly in a Morgana and Agravaine scene saying Morgana's line, I apologize. I would appreciate any feedback to help me write better. Thanks! I've had a lot of fun writing this story, hope you enjoy it just as much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts and whatnots. I really appreciate it. Alrighty, here's chapter three. mostly gwen centered, but that will soon change. BWAHHAHAHAH. ahem...anyway. enjoy the story. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Three

Gaius finished carefully looking over Gwen with as much scrutiny as possible. Afterward, he went over to his shelves and picked out a few choice bottles. He took two of the bottles over to her. "This one," he said raising a small brown bottle, "is for the cough and to fight any infections." Gwen nodded and took it. He raised the second one, "this one is to help you sleep. Rest is the best medicine for a cold," he said handing it to her. Gwen nodded in acknowledgment. "You may rest here if you like. With how tired you already look, I don't think I trust you to walk home. At least not alone," Gaius suggested though they both knew it wasn't a suggestion. Gwen had just swallowed the contents of the brown bottle when a man entered.

"Gaius, it's my wife..." the man started to say.

"Say no more,"Gaius said picking up his medicine bag.

Gaius placed a reassuring hand on the mans shoulder and left after reminding Gwen to sleep well. Gwen uncorked the bottle as Gaius closed the door behind him. She raised it to her lips, but put it back down before swallowing a drop. She carefully placed the bottle on a table, remembering which one it was among all the bottles and walked towards Merlin's door. She glanced back once to make sure she was truly alone. No sound came from anywhere. She faced Merlin's door and entered.

Inside she saw a small bed pushed up against the wall, a small wardrobe that probably had nothing in it since the contents of it were spread across his room. A chair was totally immersed under piles of clothes. She shook her head and smiled at Merlin's funny ways. He could do everything for Arthur, and certainly knew how to clean, and yet he couldn't clean his own room. Not enough time she supposed. She sheepishly wandered through the small room. Picking up a few choice shirts to look underneath. She wasn't exactly sure what she was looking for, but the thought had entered her mind when Merlin had gone to get Gaius.

She finally gave up and went to leave, when she heard a creak in the floor board. She paused. Gwen then got on her knees after finding the squeaky floor board and tried to pry it out. It came easily and her eyes widened when her eyes saw the contents.

"Oh Merlin," she said to herself as she pulled out the first item.

It was an old and rather large book. It seemed normal at a first glance, but closer inspection lead her to find it was a book of magic. The symbols inside were proof enough of that. Gwen gently placed the forbidden book next to her. She pulled out the next object. It was a staff of some sort, it too had strange symbols on it. She placed it next to the book. She then went on to pull out a wooden carving of a dragon. She wondered why that was there. It seemed harmless enough to her.

Suddenly she heard noises coming from the hall. Footsteps. Gwen quickly but gently placed the objects back where she found them, trying to put them exactly as they were so as to not alarm Merlin to her intrusion. She replaced the floor board and went back into the main room. The footsteps went past the door, and Gwen sighed in relief. Then she yawned, and sat down on the patients bed after grabbing the potion Gaius had given her. She didn't think she really needed it at this point, but gulped it down anyway so as to help keep her asleep.

Another yawn came as she laid down and pulled the covers over herself. She fell asleep with the sure knowledge that Merlin was a sorcerer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin finally managed to break away from Arthur and his chores and entered the physicians chambers to find Gwen seemingly asleep in the patient bed and no Gaius in sight. At first Merlin was alarmed that her condition had grown worse and was in a coma like state. He then noticed the familiar potion bottle, now empty, that sent whoever drank it's contents straight to sleep, nearby Gwen's sleeping form. Gaius must have given it to her so she could rest Merlin concluded. He looked over her just to be sure but could find nothing wrong.

Just then Gaius entered the room, medicine bag in tow, and stopped where he stood when he noticed Merlin standing next to Gwen.

"So how is-" Merlin began taking a step towards Gaius.

"She's fine. Just a simple cold. Nothing out of the ordinary." Gaius reassured him as he put his medicine bag away and sat at the table. "I have however been looking into what Morgana may be up to. Unfortunately I haven't found much that would help us."

"What _did_ you find?" Merlin asked looking for anything to help.

"Just that magic induced illnesses can always be reversed. Only with magic of course, but it's effects are always reversible unless..." Gaius paused.

"Unless what?" Merlin urged.

"Unless the sickness has too good a hold on a victim. If they've been sick too long, if the illness brings them near enough to the edge of death, well, sometimes the body has it's limits, no matter what magic is there to aid it," Gaius finished sadly.

Merlin nodded.

A short silence ensued until, "And you are positive Gwen is alright." Merlin asked once again. Just to be sure.

"Yes Merlin," Gaius said with a smile. "She should recover within a day or two."

Merlin nodded once before turning and leaving. He was glad he could report the good news to Arthur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Gwen woke up again, Gaius was back and reading a book, or studying it more likely. Merlin was nowhere to be seen. Gwen shook off the groggy feeling left over from the medicine. Her mind now clearer after some good rest.

"Ah, Gwen. I hope you had a good rest. Feeling any better?" Gaius asked, taking off his reading glasses.

"Yes, thank you." Gwen replied. As she made her way across the room to sit at the same table. She sat down cautiously. "Gaius, can I ask you something?" She approached softly.

"Of course my dear. Go on," Gaius said shifting in his seat, a smile on his face. He was actually having a rather good day today.

Gwen took a deep breath and darted her eyes around the room out of paranoia. "I was just wondering if you knew who Emrys is."

The old man's smile was wiped from his face, good day over. His heart nearly stopped. Gwen only asked because she figured if anyone were to know it would be Gaius.

Where did you hear that name?" Gaius asked trying to recompose himself.

"I heard it from some druids. They were calling Merlin Emrys." Gwen said softly. Gaius had paled considerably. "I was just thinking if anyone were to know about Merlin's magic it would be you." Gwen said after getting no response from Gaius.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean my dear," Gaius said plastering a fake smile as quickly as he could trying to mix it with the true confusion he was feeling.

"I followed Merlin last night, Gaius. I heard the druids call him Emrys. They said he had magic," Gwen started to explain, glad to get it off her chest. She was certain Gaius knew. He had to, and judging from his reaction, he did. He was only trying to protect the boy. Even from her.

"You must be mistaken, or perhaps-" Gaius began, but Gwen cut him off.

"I saw what he hides under his floor board. I found it when you left." Gwen said as gently as she could to help him understand she wasn't going to turn him in.

"You mean you saw-" Gaius started going white, eyes as big as saucers.

"Yes I saw his magic book," she was nearly whispering at this point.

Gaius took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands."That stupid boy, I told him to be more careful!" Gaius said rising from his seat.

"It's okay Gaius, I won't tell anyone. I'm okay with it. Really," Gwen said trying to calm the old man down.

"You won't? You're not mad or or..."

"No," Gwen reassured shaking her head. "I just want to know more."

Gaius looked at her skeptically.

"Please Gaius." Gaius looked at her with a long stare before sighing and sitting back down. "So it's true right? Merlin really has magic?" Gwen started.

"I thought you said you already knew?" Gaius pointed out.

"I haven't actually seen him use magic. I just need to be sure."

Gaius sighed. "Yes, Merlin has magic," Gaius confessed. "And I'm sorry I didn't trust you at first. I know you would never want to hurt Merlin. It's just that I've been protecting that boy for so long..."

"It's alright. I understand." Gwen reassured him, placing a hand on his. Gaius nodded and urged her to continue. Gwen took a deep breath and nodded to herself. "Alright. How long?"

"How long what?" Gaius asked.

"How long has Merlin been practicing magic? Why would he? Especially in Camelot, he knows the punishment is death." Gwen poured out her questions. She didn't understand why Merlin would do these things. She needed to know why.

"Merlin never started to practice magic," Gaius started. Gwen, obviously confused, started to ask another question, but Gaius stopped her. "Merlin was born with magic."

"Is that possible?" Gwen asked.

"It obviously is, but it definitely isn't very common. I've never met another person like Merlin. He is truly unique. The only reason he came to Camelot was because his mother wanted me to train him, so he could control his power."

"So you've know about him since..."

"The first moment I met Merlin, he saved my life with magic. I've always known."

Gwen thought on Gaius' words for a moment.

"Who else knows?" Gwen asked.

"Just me. And Lancelot did before..." Gaius trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

Tears pricked Gwen's eyes briefly with the thought of Lancelot. Lancelot was always very protective of Merlin she remembered. "How long did he know?"

"Almost since they first met. Lancelot overheard Merlin use a spell to help him slay the griffin," Gaius explained. A silence followed while Gaius and Gwen thought."He's done so much for us all. For you, me, and especially Arthur."

Gwen looked up, "What has he done?"

"That could take several days to explain everything he's done."

"We'll just give me a few examples," Gwen urged.

Gaius nodded and thought for a moment. "Alright. Well, he healed your father when there was that plague, caused by the Afanc, even against my advice." Gaius started. "He even tried to turn himself in when you were arrested for it."

A lump came to Gwen's throat at the thought of her father who had died at Uther's hand. It touched her that Merlin had tried saving him all those years ago. "What else?" She asked blinking away the tears that stung her eyes.

Gaius sighed reluctantly thinking of another thing to tell her. "How much is it you want to know?" Gaius asked.

"I want to know everything really," Gwen replied.

"I don't think I can do that, Gwen," Gaius replied.

"Why not?" Gwen asked.

"I don't think it's my place to tell you the great thing's he's done while leaving out his mistakes. Nor do I think I should tell you those mistakes he's made, even alongside all the good deed's he has done," Gaius replied somberly.

"Mistakes?" Gwen repeated.

"I'm afraid he has made a few. And when it comes to magic there are usually rather large consequences." Gaius said slowly. "He always tries to do good, don't think he ever hasn't. It's just that things don't always work out as he had hoped they would."

Gwen nodded slowly, recognizing Merlin wasn't perfect. That he may have done some terrible things without meaning to. It was just such a different concept of him than she had seen before. She needed time to think.

"I suggest you talk to Merlin if you wish to truly understand. Besides, he'll tell all the stories right and you'll see his true feelings about it all," Gaius advised.

"I'm not sure I'm ready to talk to him just yet," Gwen said. "I need some time to think is all. Are you sure it's best he knows that I know?"

"I think it would be a comfort to him to have someone else he knew he could trust completely. There are few who I would trust with his secret. You are one of those few."

"Then why didn't you tell me before? Either of you?" Gwen asked.

Gaius gave another sigh. "We've been keeping this a secret for so long. Besides, we don't want people to have to get caught up in all the lies it takes to keep this hidden. Are you sure you can deal with lying to Arthur? He can't know. Not yet." Gaius questioned.

"I think so," Gwen replied. "I guess I'll have to. I don't think I'll be happy about it, but for Merlin I will."

"Thank you Gwen," Gaius said. "You now hold a great secret. Keep it well."

Gwen nodded and got up to leave. "Are you sure Arthur wouldn't understand?" She asked just before exiting through the door.

"At this point, we can't take that risk. It's hard to tell how anyone will react."

Gwen nodded quickly and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Now Gwen knows. BWAHHAHAHA. too much evil laughing? Probably... I hope I'm doing a good job. Next chapter will get really into the story and hopefully more interesting. I should let you know now that 'Dragoon' though I never call him that, will be making an appearance in later chapters. I love it when Merlin is eighty years old. It's so funny...:D**


	4. Chapter 4

** Hello again! This chapter is where things get pretty intense, at least for me. Maybe next chapter for you. anyway, just know that I have no medical degree or any such thing, so my physician skills are poor to say nicely. Just go along with what Merlin and Gaius and believe they are actually doing something. this warning not only applies to this chapter but future chapters as well. Anyway, now you may enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Chapter Four

Gwen was sitting at home, she hadn't been allowed to go about her chores until she was back to being perfectly healthy. So instead, Gwen set to work on scrubbing her own house while she tried to think things through. She was having a hard time making any decisions. Thoughts ran through her mind in circles. _Merlin is so innocent, Merlin has magic, Arthur doesn't know, would Arthur kill him? _She couldn't concentrate on anything, she hadn't been able to for hours. She took a deep breath as she realized her whole house was spotless. Well as spotless as it could get. She sat down and breathed more deeply, finding she was slightly dizzy and was developing a headache. She contributed it to her hard work and the fact that she had been thinking so intensely about all of this as well as her incessant scrubbing. After a few minutes she seemed to calm down and was able to finally think straight.

Merlin had magic. Gaius had confirmed that much. He had also saved her father's life. That had almost gotten her killed, but as she remembered, Merlin had also tried to turn himself in. He had even said he had magic as Arthur had told her. Of course he meant nothing bad to happen. He only did it out of concern for Gwen's welfare. Gaius had also said he had made grave mistakes. She wondered what these mistakes could be, how many people Merlin had possibly hurt or killed. The thought repulsed her and she immediately pushed it from her mind. _Do I want to know everything? Could I keep it from Arthur?_ Gwen thought hard. _Yes_, she decided. _Yes I want to know, I _have_ to know. I can keep it from Arthur as well. He will know eventually, in time, when Merlin, and Arthur, are ready. _

Now thinking over some experiences, everything seemed to make a lot more sense. Just a week or two ago Merlin and herself had been traveling with the knights to a small village where men were being enchanted by Lamia. All the nights had been taken by Lamia except for herself and Merlin. She knew there had to be something different about Merlin, and now she knew what it was. Many other times came to her mind when the signs were there, but no one could figure it out. The time the Witchfinder accused Merlin of possessing magic, as well as the interesting circumstances with which things turned. There was also the time when Morgana had taken over Camelot with an immortal army. Gwen remembered Gaius had disappeared, and Lancelot and Merlin had split off from the main group as she'd been told and the mysterious circumstances of the defeat of the immortal army. Or even the fact that he was always running off or disappearing.

Everything thing seemed to click and Gwen knew what she needed to do. Another fit of coughing came, harsher than any before. _I need to talk to Merlin,_ she thought. She was already out the door before she had even had the thought and headed off towards the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur was exhausted. He had done all his kingly duties, and then some, and was finally getting to sit down and rest. Merlin had just left to retrieve his dinner. He had been relieved when Merlin had told him Gwen only had a simple cold and would be better in a day or two. He was thinking about going to check up on her when a knock came at his door for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"Enter," he called unhappily.

The door opened revealing Gwen. They both smiled at each other. He could still see she was still pale, and obvious fatigue showed in her eyes.

"I was just thinking about you," he said standing up and embracing her. "But you should be at home resting. I want you to get better as soon as possible."

"I know, and I will, but I actually came her to talk to Merlin," she replied looking around the room as if he was just out of sight, hiding.

"He just left to get me my dinner. You could eat with me if you like," Arthur continued. Rather confused, he asked, "Why would you want to talk to Merlin?"

"I'll pass on dinner thank you, haven't got much of an appetite actually, but I just wanted to talk with Merlin about, well actually, I can't tell you what it's about," Arthur's face became a mixture of confusion and slight hurt. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, I do, it's just something personal..." Gwen tried to correct.

"It's alright, you can talk to Merlin when he get's back. I don't need to know everything," he said not entirely convincingly.

Gwen started coughing again.

"You alright?" Arthur asked, not only alarmed by her worsening cough, but the fact that she had begun to sway on her feet.

"I-I think so..." Gwen said softly, holding a hand to her forehead and steadying herself by grabbing hold of a nearby chair.

Just as Arthur was going to suggest they go down to Gaius, she suddenly started to fall. Arthur managed to catch her as fear spread through his entire body. Merlin suddenly walked in with a tray of food in his hands.

"Gwen," Arthur said after lowering her down safely, still holding her in her arms. He touched her face, cupping it in his hand softly. "Gwen," he called again a little more urgently.

Merlin had thrown the tray of food on the table and knelt down next to them. He checked her pulse. Arthur looked at him helplessly.

"We need to get her to Gaius," Merlin said seriously.

Arthur took her in his arms and carried her down the corridor after Merlin. Anger and confusion filled Arthur. Merlin had said, she would recover in a day or two. That it was just the common cold. Cold's don't make you faint, something else was wrong. Arthur just prayed it wasn't anything much more serious than what he was told.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Surprise covered Gaius' face as Merlin burst in, followed by a very worried prince with an unconscious Gwen in his arms.

"What happened?" Gaius asked, switching from normal Gaius to physician Gaius as he walked towards the patients bed Gwen was now being placed on.

Merlin looked to Arthur for an answer. Arthur answered, "I'm not sure. We were just talking and she just..."Arthur said backing away so Merlin and Gaius could do their work.

"You said she was fine this morning," Arthur mentioned, looking for answers.

"I stand by what I said," Gaius started. "This is something else," he added taking a closer look.

"Gaius," Merlin whispered. "Could this be Morgana's..."

"I won't know till I look her over carefully," Gaius said, opening one of Gwen's eyes and checking her pulse.

Merlin left Gaius to do what he does best to deal with Arthur who was staring with wide eyes at the limp figure on the bed.

"Is she going to be alright?" Arthur asked Merlin quietly not taking his eyes off of her.

Merlin opened his mouth to tell him he wasn't sure when the door opened loudly. All heads, except Gwen's of course, turned towards the noise. Gaius only looked long enough to register who it was while Merlin and Arthur continued to stare. It was Agravine.

"I came as soon as I heard," Agravaine said a small smile on his lips barely noticeable. "I know how much you care for her sire," he said placing a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder.

Arthur just nodded, but his eyes followed Merlin as Gaius summoned him to bring him a few herbs. Agravine continued to bombard the king with questions of what had happened and if he was alright. Arthur barely paid any attention and only just answered his questions as he watched Gaius treat Gwen.

When Merlin handed the herbs to Gaius, herbs of which they both knew would do no good for the symptoms she showed. Gaius was simply trying to get Merlin away from Arthur to tell him the news.

"It is as we feared Merlin," Gaius said softly.

Merlin clenched his hand into a fist. Morgana's illness had struck Gwen. "Is it contagious?' Merlin asked.

"I don't believe so," Gaius replied, "but that doesn't mean Morgana can't get others sick as well."

"Is there anything you can do for her? Anything I can do?" Merlin asked, a pleading look in his eyes. He desperately wanted to help his friend, both Gwen and Arthur.

"I'm not sure," Gaius replied shaking his head.

Arthur, finally noticing neither one was actually working, but talking, walked over to hear what they were saying. They both looked up at him, dismay clear on their faces.

"What is it?" Arthur asked, desperate to know even if it was bad news. "What's wrong?"

Gaius looked at Merlin briefly before turning back to the king, unsure if he should tell the truth or not. Gaius saw the look on the young king's face and decided.

"I'm afraid it's not good news sire," Gaius said slowly.

Arthur nodded, urging him to go on.

"I'm afraid it's magic sire."

Arthur visibly stiffened at the mention of magic. "You mean someone attacked her with magic?" Arthur asked, balling his fist like he was ready to deck whoever had done this.

"Not exactly sire," Gaius said.

"Well what do you mean then," Arthur asked getting rather impatient.

"She is ill, but the illness was created from magic," Gaius explained.

"What can we do? Can you heal her?" Arthur asked.

Gaius sighed. "I believe she can be healed, but not by conventional means. I'm afraid you won't like the answer sire."

"What is it? I will do anything," Arthur urged him on.

Gaius nodded and looked down in apology.

"The only cure is magic."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DUN DUN DUN! What will Arthur do? I already know of course having nine chapters already written. Glad all of you are excited for Dragoon. I believe he shows up next chapter. Thanks again for reviewing and all that fantabulous stuff that makes me happy. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To begin, sorry for calling Arthur a prince rather than king in one of my sentences, for those of you who caught it. Still getting used to the fact that he's king I guess. Anyway. thanks for reviewing and stuff! makes me happy. Here is the chapter where 'Dragoon' appears. I just never call him that since it is a really ridiculous name. anyway. here it is. hope you enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Five

Agravaine approached the small hut in the woods once again. Fear no longer in his mind, but rather pride in his accomplishment. Gwen was dying, and he was certain, there was no cure. He knocked briskly, a smile already upon his lips. Morgana opened the door warily, but a smile soon graced her face when she saw the joy on his. He entered swiftly and she closed the door behind him. She turned to him quickly.

"She is dead?" Morgana immediately asked.

The smile on Agravaine's lips died, "Not exactly." Morgana's face turned to one full of scorn. "But she is dying," he quickly explained. "Gaius has said himself there is no cure but magic. Considering Arthur's last experience with healing magic, he is not likely to choose that option again. She is as good as dead, my lady."

A smile reappeared on Morgana's lips. "Yes, Arthur wouldn't dare use magic to heal anyone again. Not since it killed Uther. Besides, there are few who could heal her, even if he did let them." Morgana said pacing around her small hut.

"My thoughts exactly," Agravaine said fidgeting with his riding gloves.

"Now we need a plan to kill Arthur after Gwen is dead," Morgana began musing.

"Poison?" Agravaine suggested.

"No, too easy. I want to see him suffer." Morgana dismissed. "No, I want to be there. I will kill him myself." She paused before walking briskly to one of her shelves looking for the perfect thing. "Ah, here," she said handing Agravaine a small disc made of a silver metal with intricate golden designs etched around it's edges. "Take this. When Gwen is dying and the moment is right, all you need do is put this in water, and I will know immediately."

Agravaine took the disc and put it in a dry pocket. "Of course my lady," he said with a short bow. He left thereafter and rode straight to Camelot, looking forward to the moment when all his troubles would end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin had just finally talked Arthur into getting some sleep after hours of sitting with Gwen. She wasn't getting better, if anything she was slowly fading. It was tearing Arthur apart. They both entered Arthur's chamber solemnly. Merlin went to Arthur's wardrobe and picked out some nightclothes while Arthur gazed out the window at the starless night.

"What am I supposed to do, Merlin?" Arthur asked Merlin without turning around.

Merlin placed his masters clothes on his bed and looked at Arthur. "What do you mean?"

"You heard Gaius, he said the only cure was magic," Arthur said turning around, annoyance mixing with the exhaustion and worry on his face.

Merlin paused and stiffened slightly staring intently at Arthur. "Are you considering using magic to heal Gwen?" Merlin asked hopeful.

A battle seemed to rage within the prince. "I don't know! Should I?" Merlin didn't answer. Arthur sighed and rested his arms on a table, head down. "I can't lose her, Merlin. Not like I lost my father." Merlin felt a pang of guilt for his failure. "It seems that no matter what I do, she will die. I know that sorcerer didn't mean to kill my father," Merlin's eyes widened. "But I don't know if I could let myself make the same mistake twice."

"But if she has a chance..."

Merlin stopped mid-sentence and jumped as Arthur shoved everything off his desk and onto the floor. He stood for a moment in rage before collapsing in his chair and putting his face in his hands.

"Arthur..." Merlin began.

"Just go," Arthur begged. "Please."

Merlin hovered for a moment, unsure if this was one of those moments when he should disregard Arthur's orders or one when he should actually shut up and do as he was told for once.

He decided it was the second option and quietly left Arthur to stew in his own torment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before Merlin even left he had already come up with a plan. He rushed past Gaius and Gwen into his room grabbing a few things and leaving again.

"Hey Gaius, could you make that reverse aging potion again thanks bye." Merlin said quickly without even glancing at Gaius as he exited the room.

Gaius, who had barely had time to realize Merlin had come in, let alone what he said only just turned around with an appalled look on his face. He couldn't even yell at the young man to ask what he was doing because Merlin was already gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin stopped in front of Arthur's door, briskly looked around, and quickly put on the red robes he had retrieved from his room and recited the familiar aging spell. He felt he used this spell so often that one of these days he would just stay that way. After he stretched his aching back, now that he was eighty years old, he took a deep breath and opened the door quietly.

Immediately he saw Arthur, still in the same position he was in when he had left him. Merlin closed the door behind him and realized Arthur hadn't seen or heard him enter. Either he was getting surprisingly good at sneaking around, or Arthur had fallen asleep. Merlin slowly approached the table where Arthur sat, face in his hands, and leaned down to look more closely at Arthur's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Arthur screamed and, suddenly seeing a very old man very very close to his face, fell backwards in his chair.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Merlin screamed in return as they both crashed to the ground in surprise.

Arthur, trying to earn back some of his pride, stood up as swiftly as he could, only tripping on the chair a few times, and went to retrieve his sword by his bed...which he could not find. Merlin got up and dusted himself off.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack you toad!" Merlin scolded. Merlin noticed the king had reached for his sword that was normally by his bedside at this time of night. Merlin rolled his eyes as he saw why it wasn't there. "Your sword is still attached to your belt, idiot." Merlin pointed out. Arthur looked down and saw the old man was right. He started to reach for it. "That's not necessary," Merlin said as he lazily sent the sword flying across the room.

Arthur looked at him uneasily. "What are you doing here," he said slowly with contempt.

Merlin sobered slightly with the guilt of Uther's death since that was when they had last seen each other, at least while Merlin was an eighty year old man. "I'm here to help you."

"You!" Arthur scoffed. "Help me?"

Merlin remained still and serious.

"How could _you_ possibly help _me_?" Arthur said condescendingly.

"I was thinking I could heal the woman you love."

"And why would you do that? So you can have 'peace' for you and your sorcerer friends?" Arthur said feeling rather naked without his sword.

"While that is the only thing I want, I do not ask for it. I did not wish for your father to die, Arthur. I had nothing to gain from that. You were going to give me everything I ever wanted, I had no reason to go back on my word, and I didn't. I did all I could. And yet, I would like to make things right and heal Guinevere when I could not do the same for your father."

"You want nothing?"

"Yes, I do not ask for anything."

"Really," Arthur asked disbelievingly.

"Yes."

Arthur started laughing. He only stopped when he realized the old man wasn't laughing. "Your serious?" he said.

"Of course I am!" Merlin replied exasperated. "Do you want Guinevere to live or not?"

Arthur was thrown off, "Of course I do," he replied soberly.

"Good, I will meet you here in the morning," Merlin said turning around and making for the door to leave.

"Wait," Arthur said stopping him. Merlin turned around. "Why wait until morning?"

"I have to make preparations. I need to find the right spell, or potion, or combination. You have no idea how complicated it all is." Merlin rambled.

Arthur took in a deep breath and sighed. "Very well. I will wait for you here."

"And Arthur," Arthur looked at him intently. "Get some sleep."

Arthur looked at the doddery old man standing before him with a look that said 'did you really just say that?' Merlin nodded once, almost in answer to Arthur's unbelieving stare, opened the door, and left. Arthur stood in disbelief for a solid five minutes before he shook his head and went to bed with the smallest smile of hope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**ope you liked it, and that it isn't too predictable and stuff. anyway, thanks for reading. I personally found this chapter rather amusing, but that's me and you know I kind of wrote it. it's great that I can make myself laugh. hope you read this next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay people. Here is chapter six. just so you know I only have nine chapters written, working on the tenth, but finals are here and consuming my time until next Wedensday so if we get to chapter nine before finals are done, you may have to wait a little longer for each chapter after that. I will do my best, but just be aware of that when we get there. Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I am a little snarky at times in it so just put up with it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Six

Merlin reentered the physicians chambers to find a grumpy Gaius, mixing potions and herbs. Gaius looked at Merlin with a look that needed no words.

"I know, I know," Merlin said. "but I had to do something."

"What have you done this time Merlin?" Gaius asked in a scolding tone.

"I just convinced Arthur to let me heal Gwen, for no charge, tomorrow morning."

"And how may I ask do you plan to do that?" Gaius asked raising his eyebrows.

Merlin opened his mouth, thinking he had the perfect answer, only to find he had none.

"You don't know do you?" Gaius asked rhetorically.

Merlin sat there for a minute before an idea finally came to him. "Yes I do, I'll go talk to Kilgharrah." He said walking towards the door.

"You can't honestly expect him to have all the answers."

"Why not? He always does. It just sometimes involves deciphering a few riddles."

Gaius sighed but gave up his argument. It was already done. "So why aren't you out there right now?" Gaius questioned.

"I was hoping you had that potion done but apparently I'll just have to wait..."

"well maybe if you had given me a little more warning," Gaius protested.

Merlin chose this to be a good time to leave, and so he did. Gaius made a note to himself to give the boy a lecture after all this was over on leaving politely or at least saying thanks when Merlin popped his head back in.

"Oh, and thanks again Gaius," He said quickly and again he was gone.

"Alright," Gaius said to himself smiling. "Just the rude exit's then."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin shifted uncomfortably in his eighty year old body as Kilgharrah flew down from the sky and softly landed in front of him.

"Merlin? Is that you?" The Dragon laughed.

"Yes, yes, it's a long story." Merlin started

"I hope you don't expect me to change you back." Kilgharrah reproached.

"No, I can do that myself, I just need help with something else."

"What is it young warlock?" Kilgharrah prodded.

"Morgana's created an illness, a powerful one. I need a spell that can cure it."

"Magical illnesses are a tricky thing Merlin," Kilgharrah reprimanded.

"Can you help me or not?" Merlin said getting impatient. He was worried for Gwen, and needed to save her not only for Arthur, but himself as well.

"I can," the dragon said slowly.

Merlin waited half a second before prodding him on, "well?"

The dragon sighed, "It is not as simple as other spells I have given you. It has...side effects."

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Without knowing exactly what spell it was, I cannot give one that would be perfect for it, but I do know of one that fixes most magical illnesses. The down side to such a powerful spell is that it leaves you vulnerable. It would take a lot of your own energy, leaving you barely able to walk if that maybe for a few days. If I were to give it to you, you must only use it in the most dire circumstances."

Merlin thought for a minute before nodding his head. "I understand."

"I must urge you to try other spells first. It must be a last resort. Promise me you will try not to use this spell." Kilgharrah said sternly.

"I promise," Merlin replied sincerely. Kilgharrah nodded and took in a deep breath. He let it out with the knowledge of the powerful spell. Merlin let it flood him and instantly felt just how powerful this spell was. Merlin took a deep breath, letting the knowledge settle in himself. "Thank you," Merlin said.

The dragon smiled, and then started laughing.

Merlin's smile turned to a frown. "What?"

"You look ridiculous Merlin. I can't believe you will look like that when you're eighty!" The dragon roared, still laughing uncontrollably.

Merlin rolled his eyes and huffed. He opened his mouth to scold the dragon before he realized he would only be acting like an eighty year old man. He let it go with a wave of his hand and turned around to head back to Camelot.

"Good luck young warlock!" The dragon called as he took off into the air.

Merlin didn't even turn around as he muttered something about dragons and their blatant disregard for respecting dragon lords.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin made it back to the physicians chambers, because sneaking past the guards is ridiculously easy, and after checking up on Gwen briefly, went to his bed. He was just getting comfortable, even as an old man, before he remembered what Kilgharrah had made him promise. He had to at least try to find another way. He gave a frustrated sigh before lifting himself out of bed and reaching for his magic book. Merlin normally would have put it off until tomorrow, except he had promised Arthur, or more told him, that he would meet him in the morning ready to heal Gwen.

"What was I thinking?" Merlin muttered to himself as he flipped through the pages of his book. A glance at Gwen reminded him, he had to succeed. For her, for Arthur. For himself.

It took Merlin the rest of the night to find and prepare three other spells that might work before he could finally go to bed. The only thing that kept him going was the sight of Gwen, but was finally grateful when he finished and could get a little sleep before seeing Arthur. Merlin put his head down on his pillow and smiled with that crooked smile. His grin faded as he realized that birds were chirping. It was morning already.

"I'm sleeping for a whole day after all this is over," he muttered to himself as he made his way soundlessly to Arthur's room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin entered Arthur's chamber to find no one there. He looked around for a moment and wandered a few steps into the room before feeling the tip of a blade against his back.

"Hello again Arthur Pendragon," Merlin said unconcerned. The blade removed itself and permitted Merlin to turn around. "What was that for?"

Arthur shrugged as he sheathed his sword. "Just wanted to catch _you_ off guard for once I suppose."

Merlin shrugged it off as he gave a long yawn. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," Merlin complained.

"Why?" Arthur asked perplexed.

Merlin gave him a disbelieving stare. "You think I know every spell out there? I was looking up spells that might work."

"Might?" Merlin cringed at his stupid choice of words.

"One of them will work, it's just-" Merlin stopped himself. "I don't expect an idiot like you to understand!" He yelled like a crazy old man, making Arthur stare at him stupidly. "Shall we go," Merlin said after composing himself again.

"What about Merlin, he has no idea-"

"I've taken care of him," Merlin said quickly, cutting Arthur off wanting to get all this over with. Arthur's eyes widened in fear for Merlin, and Merlin's widened with realization of how stupid he truly was. It was the lack of sleep, he concluded to himself.

"What do you mean you've 'taken care of him?'" Arthur asked nearly yelling at him.

"Nothing like what you're thinking. I only meant he already knows of this and won't be coming to get you when you're not here."

"How does he know about this?"

"I asked him to help me gather herbs," Merlin scrambled for the lie.

Arthur apparently accepted this explanation because he asked no more questions. He calmed down and thought for a moment, a question coming to him. "How did you get in here anyway?" Arthur asked.

"Oh, come on, it's not that hard to sneak past the guards," Merlin said giggling.

"Oh really, is that so," Arthur said.

"Yes, I've been doing it for years." Merlin realized that was stupid of him to say even before he had spoken all the words. He tried to cover it up by saying, "Shall we go then."

Merlin headed for the door when Arthur intercepted him.

"Why exactly would you be sneaking past my guards for years? What is it you do?" Arthur said scrutinizing the old man before him.

"Perhaps someday I'll tell you," Merlin said somberly.

Arthur gave him a quizzical look before Merlin moved passed him and out the door. Arthur shook his head and followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Agravaine was walking down the hall when he saw Arthur in a doorway at the other end of a corridor

"Arthur," he called out. He didn't know Merlin was just behind Arthur, about to enter into Agravaine's sight in the doorway as well before hearing his voice. He barely had time to hide in an alcove out of sight of Agravaine even as he made his way towards Arthur.

Agravaine clasped a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "How are you today? How's Gwen?"

Arthur sighed, not sure if he should tell Agravaine that he was accepting the help of a sorcerer. Again. He couldn't tell him, he feared his uncle's disapproval. Agravaine took the silence, which Arthur hadn't realized lasted so long, as a sign, of bad news.

"I'm sorry Arthur," he consoled. "I truly am."

Arthur just stared at him with a puzzled expression as his uncle walked away. Agravaine knew, or really thought, this was the time. He was on his way to 'get a glass of water.'

Merlin stuck his head back out. "What was that all about?"

Arthur shrugged having no idea.

Neither knew of the trouble that lay before them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There you go. Chapter six. I hope everything made sense, because it did in my brain. Chapter seven is pretty intense and awesome maybe. I hope it is. anyway...Wish me luck on finals! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the climax of the story. No breaks in it, which I use like no tomorrow, so it was weird for me not to need them. I enjoyed editing this chapter, but I'm sure I messed something up still since I was enjoying the story. Anyway. thanks for all the reviews and well wishes for my finals next week. Thanks for all the support and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Seven

Gaius wasn't really surprised when Arthur burst through the door, but widened his eyes anyway in feigned astonishment. He widened them further as Merlin, looking as old as himself, walked through the door, again for Arthur's benefit.

"Hello Gaius," Arthur said. "I believe you've met-" Arthur stopped and started to feel incredibly stupid. He had forgotten the old mans name. "Uh..."

"You've forgotten my name, haven't you," Merlin said.

"No." Arthur insisted.

"Then what is my name?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"You know your own name," Arthur said walking away towards Gwen. "Where's Merlin?" he asked trying to change the subject, but really wondering.

Merlin and Gaius looked at each other. Merlin's eyes pleaded with Gaius not to say he was at the tavern. Gaius turned back to Arthur. "Collecting herbs," Gaius said simply. Merlin thanked him silently.

"Yes, that's where I found him and told him about all this," Merlin said, backing up his own story. "He figured he could help me pick my herbs while picking some for Gaius."

"Then why isn't he back yet? Surely it couldn't have taken this long."

"I think he went to the tavern," Gaius said.

Merlin glared at Gaius.

"I think I need to have a talk with him when this is all over. I think Merlin has a drinking problem. It's far too early to drink, and he always seems to be there." Arthur thought aloud to himself. Merlin buried his face in his hands. Merlin sighed as he moved towards Gwen. She had grown paler since they had last seen her, for Merlin that was only this morning. She was fading already, a thin layer of sweat glistening on her skin.

"How is she?" Merlin asked Gaius as Arthur sat down next to her.

"Not so well I'm afraid,"

"How much longer does she have?" Merlin asked rummaging around his robes, finding the herb he had prepared for the first spell.

"A day, two at the most," Gaius said.

Arthur looked at Merlin. He was Arthur's last hope.

Merlin sat down on the other side of the bed and placed herbs upon Gwen's forehead, fennel and germanium, holding them there with his hand. Merlin looked at Arthur for permission to go on. Arthur didn't move for a long moment, but eventually he nodded his head as he clasped Gwen's pale hand, and watched Merlin's actions carefully. Merlin then recited the first spell he had found. He took a deep breath and prayed it worked.

"_Þu fornimest adl fram gumen_," Merlin spoke slowly, hand over the herbs on Gwen's forehead. His eyes glowed the familiar golden color and remained that way longer than was usual for him.

They waited a long moment. The only difference that came upon Gwen was a little added color to her cheeks, and a slightly faster pulse. It wasn't much, but it helped a little. Moving on, Merlin removed the herbs as Arthur looked at him.

"Is that it?" Arthur asked expecting her to wake up or something.

"No," Merlin replied. "I have three more. I just hope I don't have to use the last one."

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked.

Merlin glanced at Gaius who looked at him bewildered. He knew Merlin was hiding something, but didn't ask.

"We'll deal with that if it comes to it," Merlin muttered more to himself.

Merlin took out a potion he had made last night, though it still felt like this morning to Merlin, and placed five drops on her now discolored tongue. Again he looked at Arthur before proceeding, another nod came from Arthur.

"_Ic de durhhaele dinu licsar mid dam sundorcraeft daere ealdan ae. Drycraeft durhhaele __dina wunda!_" Merlin recited hand hovering over Gwen's eyes. His eyes turned gold briefly.

Nothing happened.

Merlin sighed. _Please work_, he said to himself as he checked her vital signs. He didn't really want to have to be left vulnerable and weak, but Merlin began preparing himself for it mentally. Arthur looked at him, slightly worrying now. Merlin looked down at Gwen, her vitals hadn't changed, and he thought of the last spell he had prepared.

" _Ic ácwice þé. Ic þé bebíede þæt þú ne slæpest!_" Merlin's eyes glowed and they all waited in anticipation. Merlin prayed it worked, otherwise, he would be left weak, perhaps for days. They all watched as nothing happened.

After a few minutes of Merlin waiting just a little longer to be sure, Arthur turned to him. "You said you had one more spell," he pointed out, desperation in his eyes as well as a pleading look that made Merlin uncomfortable.

Merlin sighed, "I do," but still Merlin hesitated.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Arthur questioned.

Gaius took a step closer, suspecting the worst.

"I had hoped I wouldn't have to use this spell," he said meeting Gaius's eyes briefly.

"Why?" Arthur asked perplexed.

"It has... side effects, doesn't it." Gaius said solemnly.

Merlin nodded. Arthur asked, "What 'side effects'?"

"It will take a lot of my own energy to perform this spell. I will be left weak, probably unable to even walk, for a few days," Merlin explained. Gaius wanted to yell at him with his usual name, but bit his tongue. Instead he let his eyes say it all for him. Merlin understood every word. "I only ask you let me rest here until I am better," he said to Arthur.

"I will, if it works," Arthur compromised.

"It will work. I can promise you that," Merlin said preparing for the last spell with a sigh. "_He þæs frore geband, weox under wolcnum arisan cwicum alysan hiersumaþ me berbay odothay arisan yeldo. _!" Merlin spoke powerfully.

His eyes glowed gold as the door burst open. All eyes snapped to the door to witness Morgana bursting through, a smirk on her face. Her eyes immediately went to Merlin's, which still glowed gold from the powerful spell.

"Emrys!" She recoiled, her smirk now completely wiped from her face.

As Merlin's eyes faded from gold back to blue, he began to fall forward in his chair, Gaius catching him, and holding him in his seat. It seemed every particle of him had been starved. He felt no energy within himself other than his magic, and could only just glare at Morgana, hoping she hadn't noticed his sudden weakness. _She couldn't have come _before _I used the spell now could she_, Merlin thought angrily to himself.

Arthur stood up and whipped out his sword, pointing it directly at Morgana. He stepped in front of Gwen protectively, Arthur eying the old man with confusion because of what Morgana had called him as well as the old mans apparent hatred for Morgana. He would have thought all sorcerer's liked each other, but Morgana seemed to, hate and fear him. Arthur turned his attention back to Morgana, watching every slight move.

"Morgana," Arthur said with contempt. "How dare you show up here."

Morgana's eyes never left Merlin. "You know this man?" she said facing the old man, but directing her question at Arthur with a quick dart of her eyes.

Arthur said nothing, instead Merlin stepped in, with his words, because he couldn't have taken a single step if his life depended on it. "I won't let you harm anyone in this room Morgana. Leave now, and I will spare you," He said menacingly even though he felt so weak. His voice seemed to be the only thing he could still control.

Arthur lowered his sword and tore his eyes away from Morgana at this comment to look at the old sorcerer. He knew why he was helping heal Gwen, and even that was a little strange to Arthur, but he didn't understand why he would protect them further especially in his given state, or how he knew Morgana. Morgana seemed to rethink her actions, but didn't move from where she stood.

"I'm not going anywhere until everyone in this room is dead," Morgana spat out.

"I will not let that happen." Merlin stated powerfully. Gaius squeezed Merlin's shoulder in apprehension. He knew Merlin was in no state to do any such thing.

Morgana started to mutter a spell, creating a ball of raw energy in her hands. Merlin began his own spell just as soon as she did, but instead created a powerful shield around everyone. Morgana released her ball of energy at the Merlin and Arthur, but it fizzled out as it hit the absorbent shield, and after a second attack from Morgana, fire this time, the shield disappeared as well. Merlin sent Morgana flying into the wall behind her without so much as a word, while Morgana sent more raw energy at them. Merlin managed to block most of her attack with a quick spell, but some hit him in the shoulder, causing a rather large amount of pain for a small amount of energy.

Arthur and Gaius watched all this from the sidelines, both amazed by the displays of power put on by the two powerful sorcerers. Arthur couldn't believe he had a sorcerer willingly defending him not to mention while already weak, nor had he seen so much power shown like this, and Gaius, just didn't usually see Merlin use his powers so freely as well as fiercely and could hardly believe how well he was doing in his condition.

Morgana got up from the floor, glaring like death itself at Merlin who still gritted his teeth in pain, ready for another round. Morgana didn't start attacking again, so Merlin held back. He didn't want to fight more than he had to. He wasn't sure he could win.

"I know everything you've done Morgana," Merlin said hoping to put off another attack. "I know you've done this to Gwen," he said. Arthur and Morgana's eyes widened. Arthur had been so caught up in how he was going to heal her, he didn't even bother to ask who had done this. He also wondered how this old man knew this and why Morgana would do this to Gwen and not him. Morgana was again surprised how he knew. "I know about every time you have tried to kill Arthur, and Gwen, and Uther...until you succeeded." Merlin finished.

Morgana was as pale as a ghost. Arthur looked at them all disbelievingly. Morgana had killed her father according to this man, and Gaius didn't seem all that surprised by any of this. Arthur and Morgana both wondered how he could know so much.

"And you are the reason I have failed every time?"

"Except with Uther, yes," Merlin answered. "I did not count on you trying to stop me from healing him. But I do know how you knew I was going to heal Uther."

Morgana blanched even further. _If he really does know._.. she thought nervously.

"Your lying. You don't know anything." Morgana denied.

"I know Agravaine is the traitor. I know he runs to you telling you every plan of Arthur's, and I am certain he is why you are here now."

Morgana was speechless, which is quite a feat in and of itself. Arthur looked between the two of them. He had had no idea so much was going on. Morgana killed Uther somehow. Agravaine was the traitor and Morgana was not denying it. If it were false, she would be laughing it off or at the very least denying it smugly, Arthur knew her too well. _Merlin had been right in his accusations against Agravaine all those months ago when Gaius had been kidnapped. How could I be so blind._..he thought.

Morgana suddenly found her voice again, but terror was now in her voice. "One of these days you will fail to protect Arthur, and I will have my revenge on you all!" She screamed, not sure if she believed the words coming from her own mouth.

She started muttering a final spell, but Arthur looked at the old man and knew he couldn't handle another battle like the last. So he did something stupid. He ran at Morgana, sword in hand and because he had caught her off guard, she hadn't expected Arthur to be able to do anything or even try, he managed to make a long and deep gash in her left arm. This immediately stopped her from finishing her spell and stare in horror at them all. It wasn't a fatal wound, but she was losing a lot if blood already.

"You will all pay," she said deeply, each word filled to the brim with scorn. Before another word could be spoken, Morgana ran from the room, muttering a spell and by the time Arthur reached the door, she was gone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**If you want the spell translations, I have them though I made up the last one from a bunch of other spells. I don't think they're that important to know, and are probably not what Merlin would have used. Anyway, congratulations to everyone for predicting that Merlin would have to use that spell. I know it was predictable, but I hope you still enjoyed it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. sorry I'm later than usual. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. really appreciate it. It has been brought to my attention that the last chapter could have been better, and I apologize for it not being as good as it could be. Maybe I will go back and rewrite it after I've finished. Anyway. Here is the next chapter. Not a lot happens I'm afraid, but I hope you enjoy it regardless. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eight

Arthur stared down the hallways, but didn't bother sending anyone searching for Morgana. She was long gone by now, and Arthur had a lot of questions, not to mention a dying Gwen to get to. Arthur entered the room, feeling exhausted, though he had hardly done anything.

"I'm fine," Merlin reassured as Gaius fussed over his bleeding wound given to him by Morgana. "Just a little pain is all. Just not used to it in this body." He spoke softly and slowly moving nothing but his eyes and jaw. Arthur raised a brow at the last comment and Gaius gave him a disbelieving stare about such a stupid comment in front of Arthur. Gaius helped Merlin swallow a vial of medicine for his pain after patching up his shoulder. Gaius wanted to do a more thorough check up, but Merlin waved Gaius off and shifted his gaze to Gwen.

They had all been so caught up with Morgana that they didn't even notice Gwen was breathing easier now and seemed only to be asleep. Gaius checked her vital signs and looked at Merlin and Arthur.

"She seems to be recovering," he concluded. "If she doesn't wake up in a few minutes, we will know she is not fully healed and will need more help," he said looking at Merlin.

Merlin nodded slowly.

Arthur's mind was reeling. Gwen getting better with the use of magic, the whole thing with Morgana, and everything Emrys said...He wasn't sure where to start. When everyone remained quite, Arthur exploded. "Is anyone going to tell me what is going on?" He yelled.

"We're waiting for Gwen to wake up," Merlin said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Aren't you happy she's getting better?"

"Of course I'm happy. I'm ecstatic, but I would like a little explanation." Arthur said pacing around the room.

"What about?" Merlin replied.

Arthur sat down again. "First off, you defended me and Gaius from Morgana, after willingly healing Gwen at risk to yourself, asking for nothing I might add. Then you say things about Morgana doing this to Gwen," he said gesturing towards the sleeping girl. "and how Morgana is the reason my father is dead, and how Agravaine is a traitor and I'm still wondering how you and Morgana even know each other." Arthur finished ranting and started breathing again.

"Anything else you want to say?" Merlin asked tranquilly.

"Now that you mention it, yes. YOUR NAME IS EMRYS!" He yelled. "I told you I knew your name," he said calmly averting his gaze from the stares of the two old men in the room as he sat back in his chair, folding his arms.

Suddenly they heard a soft moan coming from Gwen. Gaius rushed to her side and helped her sit up when she tried. Arthur grasped her hand in his and watched her intently. His rant completely forgotten. Gwen placed a hand on her head.

"What were you saying about Emrys?" Gwen said softly.

"Uh," Arthur started. "Gwen, don't be scared, but this is Emrys," he said gesturing to Merlin. "He, uh, saved your life with magic."

"Oh," Gwen said no fear detected in her voice. "Thank you, why do you look like an old man?" she asked Merlin.

Gaius blanched. "Uh, Gwen, Arthur's here," Gaius said softly.

Gwen looked between Merlin and Arthur then widened her eyes. "Oh, I didn't mean!"

Arthur looked at them all perplexed as did Merlin, the best he could anyway. Arthur was about to demand what all this nonsense was about Emrys looking like an old man when Gaius cut in quickly.

"Gwen, I hate to ask, but if you're feeling better do you think we could put Emrys on the patients bed? He isn't faring too well." Gaius suggested, trying to avert Arthur's and Merlin's attention. Gwen realizing that Emrys, who she knew somehow to be Merlin, wasn't quite able to move by himself jumped from the bed and helped lay him down softly.

"Would you mind if I spoke with Emrys alone for a moment?" Gwen said using the name Emrys cautiously, looking at Arthur who stared at her disbelievingly. "I just want to say a proper thank you."

Arthur looked at her like she had grown a second head but walked out the door with some prompting from Gaius. Gwen waited till the door closed to give Merlin a great big hug.

"Oh, Merlin," she said as she hugged him.

Merlin's eyes widened. "I-"

"It's okay, I know Merlin. I know you have magic and I accept it." she said moving away from hugging him. "Now, why do you look so old?"

Before Merlin could answer with any sort of reaction or explanation, Arthur burst back in the door, Gaius protesting just behind him. They heard Arthur say to Gaius, "They've had long enough," as he moved across the room. Gwen gave Merlin a smile before standing up and giving Arthur a hug as well. Arthur hugged her back and held her for a long time. He had almost lost her, and he wanted to savor every moment he had with her. Eventually he let her go and slowly walked over to the old man Emrys. Merlin eyed him warily as he sat down next to him.

Arthur then turned to Gaius, "Will he be all right?"

"Eventually," Gaius replied stiffly throwing another glare at Merlin for his stupidity.

"Is there anything else you can do for him?" he asked.

"I believe the best thing for him right now is sleep, sire."

Arthur nodded and turned back to Emrys. "Get some rest. Then we're going to have a really long chat," he said getting up and walking towards the door to leave.

Merlin was asleep before Arthur even opened the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Merlin next woke up, Gaius was sitting by him ever the dutiful guardian. When Gaius noticed Merlin had finally awoke, he quickly got a glass of water and after helping him drink propped him up into a semi-sitting position.

"How are you feeling?" Gaius, asked.

"Still exhausted." Merlin replied shortly.

"Can you move anything?"

Merlin looked at his left arm and tried to raise it. It hovered a few inches above the bed, shaking profusely before it fell back to its place by his side. Gaius nodded and walked across the room.

"And how is your shoulder?" Gaius asked looking over his bottles of potions.

"Not too bad," Merlin replied. "Just stings a little."

Gaius picked a bottle according to his statement and helped pour it down Merlin's throat. Gaius had already decided to keep Merlin in his current state as an old man. Arthur would ask questions if Emrys disappeared, apparently well again, and Merlin showed up bedridden. They decided Merlin's excuses for not being there was he was visiting his mother for a few days. The reason he had left so urgently was because she had broken an ankle and needed some help until she could work again.

The door opened quietly soon after Merlin had woken, revealing a frowning Gwen. Arthur and Gaius had proceeded to tell her that Emrys had healed her from an illness Morgana had given her, and explained the price of the use of such a spell. Gwen felt bad, but was determined to look after Merlin. Gwen walked across the room and sat down opposite of Gaius. Merlin looked at her, unsure how he should feel. She had said she knew and that she accepted him, and he was happy about that. Beyond happy really, but he wasn't sure how she had found out, and what that meant for their relationship.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Alright," Merlin answered.

"Thanks again for saving me," she said with a sad look in her eye.

Merlin didn't respond to that. "You're really not mad at me?" he asked.

"Of course not. You even just saved my life," Gwen replied sincerely. "Why would I be?"

"Because I didn't tell you, because I have magic, for so many other reasons..." Merlin responded.

"I understand why you lied to me, to all of us. I know you don't have a single evil bone in your body and from what Gaius tells me you have given so much to all of us. Done so much for all of us. The reason your here right now, like this, proves that." Gwen said softly.

"How did you find out?" Merlin asked.

"I found out a few days ago. I followed you to your meeting with the druids. I heard them call you Emrys and they spoke of your magic. I asked Gaius if it was all true. He didn't want to say anything, but he told me enough."

Merlin nodded as much as he could in his state in acceptance of Gwen's knowledge. Then smiled. "I'm glad you aren't mad and I'm glad you know now. It's not been easy doing all of this." Merlin said softly.

"I expect you to tell me everything you have done for us," Gwen said cheerfully. "Once your better of course. I know of a few things from piecing things together and what Gaius has told me, but you have a lot of explaining to do."

Again Merlin nodded and accepted Gwen's knowledge of his secret, glad for another friend who knew and would protect him and his secret. He missed Lancelot when he had been there for him, now Gwen would take his place and be there to cover for him and hopefully give better excuses than 'the tavern.'

"Arthur wants to talk to you," Gwen said. "Are you ready? Are you strong enough?"

Merlin thought for a moment, "Yes, I think I am."

Gwen nodded and stood up to retrieve Arthur. When Gwen exited Gaius leaned towards him. "Are you sure you feel well enough to?"

"Arthur needs some answers. I'm sure he's tearing himself apart with questions. I must try and answer as many as I can."

"Do not push yourself too far," Gaius warned.

"I won't," Merlin reassured.

Merlin knew what he eventually needed to do, he sat in acceptance as he waited for the King of Camelot to enter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** So there's that. I have decided to make this story a reveal fic. Officially. I've planned it all out, I just have to get on actually writing it. That probably won't happens until sometime next week, but maybe not even then. I have to do a lot with finals and paying tuition and all this fun college stuff. After that I will be going on a short three day vacation (leaving on the eighteenth) but I should be able to post more chapters while there if the story isn't already finished by that point. Just giving you the headsup. Anyway. hope you enjoyed it and enjoy the rest.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs! and all the other stuff too. I really appreciate it! Here is chapter nine. my last complete chapter, but not the end of the story. I don't think a lot happens, but I hope you still like it.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Nine

Arthur was going mad. The questions inside him, coming at him from every angle and the only man who could answer them lay sleeping. He had sent men after Agravaine soon after the whole ordeal, but he was nowhere to be found. This confirmed his betrayal in Arthur's mind and tore at his heart. He had trusted Agravaine completely, and now that he learned he was a traitor...it was too much to bear. He could not think of it. The fact that Emrys knew so much about him, Morgana, and all the goings on confounded him. He wasn't so much surprised as angry to discover Morgana had done this to Gwen, and still unsure how he felt about Emrys saving her. Did that mean magic could be good? Conflicting emotions mixed within him and tore him apart.

A knock came at the door.

Gwen entered. Arthur held his breath, hopeful he would finally get some answers and be able to sort out his feelings.

"Whats happened?" Arthur asked.

"He is awake," Gwen said. "He is willing to see you."

Arthur nodded and left quickly. He didn't want him falling asleep again before he even got there. It would be a comfort to have just one question answered. He finally came to the door of the physicians chambers and burst open the door, to see Emrys talking with Gaius in low tones. They immediately stopped at the sight of Arthur. Arthur crossed the length of the room in no time, Gwen following quietly behind.

"Arthur," Emrys acknowledged quietly.

Arthur, unsure how to feel towards this man asked, "how are you feeling?" uncertain if he really cared or not.

"Well enough," Emrys answered shortly.

Now that he was here, Arthur couldn't think of what to ask first, or how to bring it up.

"What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Merlin brought up, trying to make it easier for the King.

Arthur thought for a moment. "How did you know Agravaine was the traitor. If that really is true," Arthur asked first, deciding to go with what he probably needed to know first rather than what he most wanted to know.

"It is true, Pendragon. I first knew of his betrayal when I saw him leaving Morgana's hut in the forest," Emrys explained simply.

"And what exactly were you doing at Morgana's hut?" Arthur asked.

Merlin opened his mouth and closed it again. It had been when he had gone to destroy the Fomorroh that had made him come dangerously close to killing Arthur himself. He couldn't go into that much detail in telling Arthur, but he didn't want to lie. "I was stopping one of her plans to kill you, again," he said, voice already tiring, his body starting to feel heavy.

"Again?" Arthur repeated.

"You have no idea how many times I've saved your sorry behind," Merlin said looking away from Arthur to stare at the ceiling.

Arthur looked at him angrily."What about the time you nearly got Gwen killed for trying to put an enchantment on us?" He asked defensively, remembering the occurrence.

"I was taking the blame for something I never did!" Merlin retorted looking at Arthur sharply.

"What?" Arthur asked, taken aback.

"I never got Gwen nearly killed, your own father did that. I pretended to plant that poultice when I knew you would catch me so I could be blamed, and Gwen released." Merlin explained.

"Well, then who placed the first poultice?" Arthur asked, thinking he had caught him. He wasn't sure he was ready to let go of everything he thought he knew about magic.

"Morgana did that. I'm not sure why, but she did."

"And all your threats against my life?" Arthur said.

"An act," he replied. "I don't think you would have believed anything I said if I immediately came out and said 'hello there Arthur. I'm a sorcerer. Want some help?'"

Arthur thought for a moment. Everything made sense to him now. The old man had seemed strange to do such a thing, and suddenly it all made sense to him. He couldn't think of anything else this man had done. Arthur thought of his next question and opened his mouth to ask it but was cut off by the old man.

"I am tired, and need more rest." Emrys said weariness clear in his voice and drooping eyes. Arthur was surprised how quickly he had worn out.

"Now see here," Arthur started, but as he saw the look on Gaius' face, he closed his mouth again, knowing patients come first when it comes to Gaius. Emrys was already falling asleep as Arthur stood there, he couldn't have been awake for more than twenty minutes, yet looked like he hadn't slept in days. He turned to Gwen, "let me know when he wakes up," Arthur said getting up and leaving the room slowly, processing the new information. Many new questions already beginning to form in his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur entered his chambers quietly and sat down on the edge of his bed. He rested his elbows on his knees and leaned forwards, head down, and tried to think. Arthur knew this man had magic. He'd seen him perform it himself, Emrys had healed Gwen right in front of him. There was no question that this man had magic, but now a conflict emerged from the sheer existence of this man. He had magic, yet as far as Arthur knew, he hadn't done anything to actually harm him. Not that he couldn't, but every encounter he could remember had been explained away as attempts to help him rather than to harm him or gain anything. What would a sorcerer have to gain by saving him from Morgana. He could have easily struck him down alongside Morgana, yet didn't. There would be no point in gaining his trust to kill him later. _Maybe magic isn't so..._ Arthur began thinking, but stopped himself. He couldn't be wrong about something like this. Something he had been so sure of. Could he?

Arthur thought of any time he may have thought magic may not be entirely bad. Magic had saved him in that cave all those years ago when he had been trying to save Merlin by getting the Mortius flower. Merlin was friends with a sorcerer, Will, who had sacrificed himself for Arthur. Not to mention, Merlin seemed to trust him, and Arthur trusted Merlin more than most. He suspected there may be other times he was unaware of Magic saving him since strange things always seemed to happen around him. All that plus what Emrys had done for him with Gwen and Morgana, and according to the old man, what he had tried to do for his own father. Arthur knew Emrys hadn't been lying when he had said he had tried to save his fathers life, but why would he do that? Uther had killed hundred, maybe thousands of his kind, yet he was willing to save him for a chance of peace? That didn't seem like an evil agenda.

Arthur kept winding up at the same answer, but still he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to admit he was wrong, that his father was wrong, that magic could be good. He couldn't trust this old man and until he knew someone could be trustworthy and still have magic, well the day would never come where Arthur Pendragon would accept magic.

Arthur sighed, mixed feelings and confusion still in his heart, and attended to some of his normal duties halfheartedly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later that night, Arthur had returned to his chambers from a council meeting. He had barely paid any attention to the meeting and was still feeling exhausted. Arthur was just about to prepare himself for bed when a knock came at his door. He looked at the door, hopeful it was Gwen with news that Emrys had woken and was ready to talk again, but was disappointed to find Sir Leon there instead.

"Yes Sir Leon?" Arthur asked just wanting to go to bed at this point.

"We found him sire, we found Agravaine."

Arthur immediately felt awake, anger pulsing through his veins. "Where?"

"We found him while on patrol in the forest. He was trying to flee to another kingdom," Sir Leon replied informatively.

"Where is he now?" Arthur asked.

"In the dungeons."

Arthur started for the door. "I must speak with him," Arthur said as Leon followed him out and down the hall.

Arthur reached the cell that contained his uncle and glared at him as he sat against the wall, unaware of a new visitor.

"Agravaine," Arthur said, being careful to keep emotion out of his voice.

Agravaine snapped his head to face Arthur, he stood up slowly and walked into the middle of the room. "Arthur," he acknowledged, a small look of hope that Arthur might have come to release him.

"Do you know why you are here?" Arthur started.

Agravaine stiffened, the hope leaving his eyes. "Yes."

Arthur took a deep breath. "How could you do this uncle? How could you betray me?" Arthur asked in anger.

A scowl scrunched up Agravaine's face. "How could I? How could you believe a sorcerer over your own family?"

"I didn't believe him, I didn't even consider it to be true until no one could find you. You ran uncle! What was I supposed to think!" Arthur shot back at him. Agravaine remained silent. Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself and let it out quickly as he paced back and forth. "I need to hear it from you, Uncle. Are you a traitor?"

Agravaine still didn't speak.

"I just don't understand why you would betray me to Morgana! Why!" Arthur asked. "I demand you tell me!"

Agravaine's blood began to boil as he thought of all the reasons he betrayed Arthur, Camelot. "You want to know why I betrayed you?" Agravaine yelled. "It's because of you and your cursed father that my sister is dead! You were the reason she died! Had you never been born, she would still be alive! So, yes, I helped kill your father, and yes, I have tried killing you. Many times. I only wish I could have succeeded in ending your life before being found out. If you hadn't given that water to Gwen, I would have succeeded!"

Arthur recoiled. He hadn't known what to expect, but it wasn't that. His uncle freely admitted his betrayal and had also disclosed that the target had never been Gwen, but himself and that he had tried to kill him on multiple occasions. Arthur wondered how he was still alive with his Uncle, who had his complete trust, trying so hard to kill him off. Emrys had been right again. "Why go to Morgana?" Arthur asked after letting his uncle's treason sink in.

"She actually had a chance at taking the throne and has magic that could help me kill you. Once she gained the throne, I planned on joining her as her king, or killing her and taking all the power for myself. It most likely would have gone down the second path in any case seeing as she would hold most of the power whether I was king or not." Agravaine explained, knowing he had nothing left to lose.

"You wanted power?" Arthur spat out in disgust of his uncle.

"Yes, yes, I wanted power and revenge. Morgana helped me to get at least some before I was discovered."

Arthur stared at Agravaine in disdain. After a long silence, Arthur spoke again. "I sentence you to death for treason, the murder of my father, and the attempted murder of me, your King, and Guinevere." After choking out the words he knew he had to say, and partially wanted to say out of anger, Arthur left Agravaine in the cold dark cell to await death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**coming up with reasons Agravaine betrayed Arthur and Camelot was interesting. I hope those are believable reasons. Who knows, maybe they are the real reasons. so as you know, this was the last completed chapter that I had written. Now most of my finals are over (I did pretty well thank you) and so I should be able to start writing it again and hopefully there will be no discprencies in my updates. I hope I can keep up with my own schedule. Just to keep you on edge, next chapter I think Merlin's magic will be revealed. (as himself of course) so I hope you like this chapter, and the rest of the story, thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry it's late! I just didn't write at all on Wedensday out of celebration for finishing my finals, and I couldn't complete it in time on Thursday. Soooooo sorry. anyway. This is the reveal chapter! YAY! I had a lot of fun writing it. I hope it's believable and all that stuff. Sooo... Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Ten

Arthur woke up the next morning and shot out of bed. His uncle had betrayed him, and it seemed the words of a sorcerer were changing the world around him. After quickly getting himself up, without Merlin he noticed, he skipped breakfast, partially due to the fact that Merlin was missing, and went immediately to the physicians chambers. His first reason for going was to inquire as to the whereabouts of his manservant, and second to see if the sorcerer, Emrys, was awake and ready to answer the questions that festered in Arthur's head.

He entered the chamber to find Gwen and Gaius sitting lazily in chairs besides a sleeping Emrys. They jumped as the door slammed open. Arthur was having a hard time being happy with everything that had been going on. Gwen immediately stood up and walked over to him.

"I heard about your uncle," she said softly, hugging him comfortingly.

Arthur hugged her back briefly before turning to Gaius. "Where's Merlin?"

Gaius looked at Gwen briefly before opening his mouth. "His mother fractured her ankle, he went to attend to her for a few days until she gets better."

Arthur sighed, "Of all times, why now..." he muttered to himself, "I could really use that clumsy oaf right about now..."

Gwen and Gaius looked at him sadly, but didn't offer any helpful words. What could they say? Gaius started thinking, a dangerous idea popping into his head. _Not yet..._ he said to himself.

"Has he woken up?" Arthur asked, jolting Gaius out of his thoughts.

"No sire," he replied, only half listening

"He will wake, won't he?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, I am certain of that." Gaius responded, making himself pay attention to the present.

Arthur sighed and considered waiting for the old man to wake. He shoved that idea aside and left, knowing he needed to keep himself busy in order to keep himself sane until all his questions could be answered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, Arthur was woken to a soft knock at his door. It was nearly morning, but still dark outside. Arthur grumbled to himself as he forced himself out of bed to answer the door. He found himself much less tired and rather happy when he opened it to see Gwen standing there, but worry immediately replaced all other emotion at the look on Gwen's face.

"What's happened?" he asked quickly, bracing himself for bad news.

"It's Emrys," she began. Arthur started towards the door before she even finished.

"He's tricked us all hasn't he," Arthur assumed angrily. "I knew he-" Gwen cut him off.

"No, it's not that. It's worse."

Arthur stopped in his tracks and looked at her, wondering what could be worse.

"I can't explain it," Gwen said, looking at him desperately. "Gaius just said he's getting worse and to get you right away."

Arthur shook his head. "No, he's supposed to be fine." He said to himself as he marched down the hall towards the physicians chambers.

When he burst through the doors, he saw Gaius leaning over Emrys, cleaning the wound carefully and gently with a solemn look on his face. Emrys, looking pale, was sweating profusely and seemed to be in pain. Arthur walked over to Gaius, keeping his eyes on the ill man.

"What happened?" Arthur asked?"

I was checking on him while I couldn't sleep and I discovered his wound has become infected. In this state, he can't fight it very well. He could die." Gaius said gravely.

"Isn't there anything you can do?" Arthur asked desperately.

"There is..." Gaius said mysteriously.

Arthur waited. "Well go on then," he prodded.

"You are asking more than you know, Arthur," Gaius said.

Arthur scrunched his brows together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Gaius hesitated. "You might want to sit down sire," Gaius said getting up and getting a small bottle off a table.

Arthur stood for a moment before doing as Gaius suggested and sitting next to Emrys. Gwen stood nearby while Gaius sat on the other side of Merlin and looked at Arthur.

"I must warn you sire, you are in for a bit of a shock. Just don't get carried away."

"What are you talking about Gaius?" Arthur asked perplexed.

"Promise me you will do nothing rash," Gaius said.

"What? Why would I-"

"Promise me," Gaius cut him off, giving him a stern look. "Promise you will do nothing until everything is explained."

Arthur stared at him, completely and utterly confused, but nodded and said, "I promise."

And he meant it. A king always keeps his promises. "Now why did you make me promise that?"

Gaius looked at Gwen briefly before turning back to Arthur. "Just watch sire." Gaius said as he turned back to his patient. "Forgive me my boy," Gaius said quietly as he uncorked the bottle and poured the contents down the Merlin's throat. Arthur looked at him questioningly.

"Is that going to do what I think it's going to do?" Gwen asked fearfully.

Gaius didn't answer, but all eyes stared as the old man before them slowly started to change. His skin became smoother, hair shrinking and slowly fading from white to gray to black. Arthur's eyes widened when he recognized the figure in front of him to be that of his servant, Merlin. Arthur was speechless. He had watched Emrys change into Merlin, his Merlin, right before his very eyes. Arthur stood up abruptly, mouth agape and staring at his friend, Merlin, who was Emrys, and had magic. _MERLIN HAS MAGIC!_ He thought to himself as he began pacing furiously back and forth.

Gaius started talking. "He could not fight the infection as an old man. His immune system was that of an eighty year old man and was not sufficient enough to fight off the infection. He will be fine now that he is back to his normal self." Gaius explained watching Arthur carefully as he paced back and forth.

Arthur barely registered what Gaius had said. All he understood was that he was going to be okay now. His thoughts continued on their own, now that he no longer feared for Emrys'... no Merlin's life. If Merlin is Emrys, and Emrys Merlin, then Merlin saved Gwen, Merlin killed his father, Merlin... What else had Merlin done. This had to have been going on for some time now since it was a while ago that he met 'Dragoon.'

"Gaius," Arthur said slowly, trying his hardest to contain the anger that suddenly rose within him. "Would you be so kind as to explain to me why _my friend_ is a _sorcerer_!" Arthur yelled. He couldn't think of Emrys and Merlin as being one and the same. Not yet.

"I won't be explaining anything to you sire." Gaius said firmly. Arthur looked at Gaius, infuriated. "I want Merlin to tell you, he should wake by tomorrow morning. I will say this though. Merlin has only ever tried to help you, and I suspect if you think hard enough, you will find this to be true."

"Why would he keep this from me? Why would he start practicing what he knows corrupts-" Arthur started pouring out the questions but was cut off.

"I may have the answers, but I want you to hear them from Merlin. You must understand he is the same man you knew. Now I would ask you again, to remember your promise, and go. Merlin needs his rest, and won't be waking anytime soon. You need to clear your head." Gaius strongly suggested. It wasn't really a suggestion though.

Arthur just stood there, staring angrily at Gaius and Merlin. Gaius stared him in the eye with a cold stare, almost daring him to act and break his promise. Arthur was breathing heavily, but didn't move until Gwen nudged him and lead him from the room calmly.

Once they had exited the room, Gaius let out a breath he had been holding in and sat down shakily. Merlin was safe, for now. He just hoped he made the right decision.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Outside of the physicians chambers, Gwen was slowly walking Arthur away, holding his arm with both of hers.

"Arthur, please do try to calm down." Gwen said softly.

Arthur stopped in his tracks. "Did you know about this?" He asked furiously.

"I only just found out a few days before..." Gwen said trailing off. "Before I got sick." She finished. "He didn't even know I knew until he woke up the other day."

"And your okay with all of this? How did you find out?" Arthur asked as Gwen started pulling him down the hallway again.

"I was on my way home late at night when I saw him sneaking about. I decided to follow him and caught him meeting with druids. Anyway, I heard them call him Emrys, and they said something about him having magic." Arthur listened quietly, calming down slightly as Gwen explained. "At first I was shocked and I didn't know what to do."

"Tell me about it," Arthur murmured, a thrill of anger pulsing through him.

"But then, I talked with Gaius, and I came to the conclusion that he's still Merlin. He isn't evil, he could never be. Even if he tried." Gwen laughed.

Arthur scoffed in agreement, drawing a small smile. His smile soon disappeared again. All anger was gone from him and in it's place came a deep sadness. He took in a deep breath and let it out with a huff. "It's just that Merlin was the only person I completely trusted. With my secrets, my life, everything. I was so sure he was the most pure and trustworthy friend I could ever have, and now I'm not so sure. How can I trust a man who kept something like this from me? How can I trust a sorcerer?" Arthur said.

"You must know why he didn't tell you," Gwen said, looking at him with searching eyes as they came to a stop in front of his door.

Arthur thought for a moment. He was the king. A king who hated magic, and had told Merlin so repeatedly. Guilt filled him. Of course Merlin couldn't of told him, not with Arthur going on about how evil magic was. Arthur just gave Gwen a short nod in recognition.

"Just think of all the times you've shared with Merlin. I'm sure if you just look back, you'll find the important answers." Gwen said holding both his hands in hers. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning around and walking away.

Arthur just stood there for a moment, mulling over her words before entering his room and buckling down for a long day of thinking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

** there it is. Sorry it isn't longer, but I had to end it somewhere. You wanted an update anyway right. right. so tell me if you think Arthur would react in that way or not. I had the hardest time trying to decide how he should react, so I just wrote it how it came and I think I am satisfied. I don't think Arthur would immediately accept Merlin and his Magic. so anyway. next chapter will be full of his turmoil and coming to terms with magic. or not. I guess we will see. Not even I know how this is going to end exactly. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I went on vacation and there wasn't a lot of time to write. But I did it and even while I'm still on vacation. I go home tomorrow, but you are lucky to get it now. Anyway. I hope I can make it up to you by having it be rather long. I believe it's my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy it and sorry again.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Eleven

Arthur stood in the middle of his room, a hand clutching the back of his head as he began to try to think things though. He let out a breath slowly and started to pace around.

_Merlin has magic_, he began thinking. Now that he was thinking, he realized the two, Emrys and Merlin, had never been in the same room together and he realized how similarly they acted. It made sense why the old man had told him to treat his servants better, or ridiculed him, or knew so much. He could see them being the same person now that he knew they were. Though it still didn't explain everything.

Arthur at first didn't want to start thinking of all his experiences with Merlin, but found after ten minutes he had nothing else to think about. He thought of the first time he had met Merlin, how strange he had seemed to him, how he had saved his life. He thought of all the times Merlin had been accused of magic, even said he had it himself once. He thought of all the times Merlin said he had saved his life, how he would be loyal, how he would have random moments of wisdom. And all the sudden he understood what Gaius and Gwen had been telling him. He found the important answers. Merlin was loyal to him. He couldn't have faked anything, no one was that good. If Merlin was evil, he could have killed him a long time ago. He wouldn't have even had to try. He could have just stood by and let someone else kill him. The only reason he was alive was because of Merlin, and Arthur was curious as to just how many times Merlin had saved his life without his knowledge. He said he had saved his so many times.

Every time Arthur thought of something that Merlin might have been behind, more and more questions filled his mind. Every answer he found brought forth more questions.

While he did have the answers that were most important, such as where Merlin's loyalties lie, he still had so many questions. Questions he needed to have answers. Answers he would get when the sun rose the next day.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Merlin woke up, he found a somber Gaius sitting besides him.

"Gaius?" Merlin said softly, still trying to wake up.

Gaius looked sharply at Merlin, a sad look in his eyes.

"What's wrong Gaius?" Merlin asked shifting a little.

"I'm sorry Merlin. I had no choice." Gaius said. "You were going to die."

"Die? What do you mean? What did you do?" Merlin asked extremely confused.

"You got an infection, your old body couldn't fight it off properly. I had to..." he said handing Merlin a small cracked mirror.

Merlin stared at his reflection seeing nothing wrong. "I don't..." then it hit him. He wasn't old anymore. Merlin's eyes widened. "Did Arthur..." Merlin began.

"Yes," Gaius replied simply.

"So he knows that..."

"You are Emrys, yes." Gaius confirmed.

"and that I have magic." Merlin continued.

Gaius just nodded.

"And I'm still alive?"

Gaius nodded again.

Merlin put a hand to his head, trying to take in this information. "But why did you...?" Merlin began to ask.

Gaius looked down and sighed. "You would have died Merlin. And if I had changed you back to normal without him being there, Arthur would have either believed Emrys to betray him, or he would have become suspicious if he saw you here instead. In any case, he would have either found out anyway, or come to hate magic all the more. I felt it was time he knew. And apparently I was correct. He hasn't killed you yet, though he wasn't particularly happy..." Gaius said wondering if the only thing that kept Arthur from killing Merlin was the promise he had made Arthur make.

Merlin nodded in acceptance. He started to try to get up, "I need to talk to him, I need to explain-" Merlin said standing uneasy before collapsing. Gaius caught him and had him sit on the bed again. "Your still weak from the spell Merlin. Stay here, keep your strength. I will get Arthur and Gwen."

"Gwen?"

"You don't want to have to tell your life story twice now would you?" Gaius said.

Merlin shook his head and Gaius stood up and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. He had tried to sleep at some point in the night, but found he couldn't. The sun was rising, but he didn't notice until a knock came at his door. He sat bolt upright and stared at the door before jumping out and stumbling across the room and throwing the door open. Before him stood Gaius and Gwen, looking calm and collected.

"He's awake," Gaius said.

Arthur needed no further encouragement and left with them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur entered the chamber, followed closely by Gaius and Gwen, and found Merlin sitting upright, trying to stand and failing. Merlin snapped his head towards the door and stared at Arthur, fear glinting slightly in his eyes. Arthur was nearly shaking, purely out of anticipation of _finally_ getting some answers.

Merlin was unsure of what to say. He wasn't sure how Arthur felt about him anymore, and in turn didn't know how to talk to him anymore. So he decided to let Arthur start conversation, questions, or accusations. Whatever they might be.

"Merlin," Arthur said cautiously, sitting down near him.

Still Merlin remained silent.

Arthur sighed, staring his friend in the eye. "I need you to answer all my questions truthfully. Can you promise me that?"

Merlin nodded vigorously, eyes wide with hope.

Arthur steeled himself, preparing for any answers and asked his first question. He had had all of yesterday to prepare what to ask, and in what order. So he began. "Why on earth would you start practicing magic when you know how evil it is?" Arthur began.

"Magic isn't evil and I never started practicing magic," Merlin said shaking his head back and forth, his eyes never leaving Arthur's face.

"I told you I wanted the truth. We both know you have magic." Arthur said starting to get angry again.

"I'm not lying. It's the truth." Merlin answered quickly.

"It is true sire," Gaius confirmed.

Arthur gave a quick glance at Gaius before turning back to Merlin for an explanation.

"I was born with magic. I have never had to practice. It's just...natural really. I've been using magic since before I could talk. My magic is the whole reason I even came to Camelot in the first place." Merlin explained.

"What do you mean it's the reason you came to Camelot?"

"My mother sent me to Gaius to learn how to control my magic since I just used it instinctively. Magic is the reason I even ever became your servant. I used magic to save your life that day your father appointed me your servant."

Arthur thought on this for a moment. If Merlin had never had magic, they probably would have never met. Which means Arthur would have died long ago. Arthur moved on to his next question. "Have you ever done anything bad with magic?" Arthur asked.

Merlin looked down. "It's more complicated than that." Merlin said softly.

"Just answer the question."

"Yes, I suppose I have." Merlin replied stiffly. Arthur felt this was like a knife to his heart. "But you have to hear them and my reasons. I never intentionally did anything evil. I've always tried to do good. I've always done what I thought was best, but sometimes I'm wrong or something happens that I didn't expect..." Merlin said quickly.

"I'm listening." Arthur said calmly, preparing to hear the worst things. He would listen, he had already lost someone he had trusted. He didn't want to lose another without good reason.

"Are you sure you want to hear the bad stuff first?" Merlin asked cautiously.

"I promise to listen and at least try to see your side of things." Arthur said and looked at Gaius. "I also promise I won't do anything rash until you tell me everything. Good and bad."

Merlin nodded slowly and continued. "I first need to explain some other things in order for you to understand." Merlin began with a deep breath, avoiding Arthur's eyes. "When I first came to Camelot, I met the Great Dragon. He called to me, and told me very important things that I will get to later. It's sure to come up," he mumbled the last part to himself. "Anyway, for a while I would go to the dragon, Kilgharrah is his name, and I would get help from him. This went on for a while until I learned he had other motives for helping me, and I refused to go to him. At least for a while..." Merlin said.

Arthur took in this information. He didn't like where this was going.

Merlin started again. "You remember Sigan, don't you?" Merlin inquired.

Arthur thought for a moment before remembering. "The immortal sorcerer who nearly destroyed Camelot? Yes, I remember." Arthur confirmed, wondering what he had to do with any of this.

"Well, he was a very powerful sorcerer. Too powerful for me at that time. I had no choice but to go to Kilgharrah. I got the help I needed and I succeeded but his help came at a price this time. He wasn't happy when I had abandoned him and he made me make a promise to him before he gave me any help."

Arthur looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What did you promise?" He asked, unsure he really wanted to know the answer.

Merlin avoided the question and continued. "I tried to put off fulfilling my promise for as long as I could, but after the attack on Camelot, the one with Morgause and the knights of Medhir, which in itself was another thing I wasn't proud of but I'll get to that later, after that I had to fulfill my promise."

Arthur knew what it was before Merlin spoke it, but he didn't want to believe it. He wanted to hear it from Merlin's mouth.

"I freed the dragon, Arthur." Merlin said. "I'm sorry."

Anger boiled in Arthur's chest. So many had died, he himself had almost died. "You're sorry. That just fixes everything. Your lucky I managed to kill that thing!" Arthur burst out.

Merlin cringed and reluctantly corrected the king. "Actually, that's another thing Arthur. You never killed the dragon."

Arthur couldn't speak. He stared at his servant, chest heaving with anger. "What do you mean I didn't kill the dragon!" Arthur demanded.

"Well, I was the one who told you that you did that, but I told you that in order to cover up...well other things." Merlin replied mysteriously.

"What other things?" Arthur yelled exasperated.

"Like I'm the one that got rid of the dragon."

"You."

"Yes."

"You killed the Great Dragon," Arthur said condescendingly.

"What? No." Merlin said shaking his head. Arthur gave him a deadly look. "I told it to go away." Merlin explained. "The dragon is still alive."

"So you just told it to leave you alone and it obliged having killed enough at that point, is that it?" Arthur said.

"No," Merlin gave another sigh. "I'm afraid I have another big secret you still don't know." Merlin said with a sigh and Arthur stared at his servant in disbelief that there could be another big secret. He wondered if he had ever really known Merlin, how could he with this many secrets.

"You remember Balinor?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, the Dragon Lord, what has he got to do with this."

Merlin was quiet for a long moment.

"He was my father," he said quietly. "When he died, his power as a Dragon Lord passed down to me. That's how I got rid of the dragon. He had to obey me. And he still does."

"So let me get this straight," Arthur said. "You are a sorcerer, and a Dragon Lord, you released the dragon, Balinor was your father, and the dragon is still alive."

"Uh, yes. That basically sums it up," Merlin confirmed.

"Great," Arthur said finally. "The dragon is still around. Just great."

A long silence ensued. Merlin looked at Arthur cautiously and posed a question. "Would you like to meet him?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. so should Arthur meet the dragon? I might make a decision without your opinion but tell me what you think. Tell me what you would like to see. Again, sorry for the wait and thanks again for the reviews and once more I really hope you enjoyed it. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again. Hope you all had a wonderful christmas. I know I did. I am so sorry for the delay, again. I apologize in advanced for any mistakes I made and anything I forgot to say that should have been said by Merlin. Overall I'm really happy with this chapter. Hope you enjoy it. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Twelve

"Meet a dragon? The very dragon that nearly got me killed?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

Merlin looked away. Gaius and Gwen looked at each other.

Arthur sighed. "Fine, sure, why not. But not yet. I want to know everything else first."

Merlin looked at him again, and gave a small smile.

"Now what else have you messed up on?" Arthur urged on, still thinking about his future meeting with the dragon.

The smile on Merlin's face fell, as he thought of his next mistake. "Alright," Merlin said taking a deep breath. "Remember how I mentioned the knights of Medhir? And remember how we came back to Camelot to find everyone asleep, except Morgana?"

Arthur nodded.

Merlin looked down again, he really didn't want to say what he'd done. He remained silent for a long while. "You must understand that I had no choice. We would have all died if I hadn't..." Merlin trailed off as he looked up at Arthur, revealing tears welling in his eyes. Gwen placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as she sat next to him. Merlin gathered courage inside himself and forced himself to say it. Arthur had no idea as to what exactly he could have done. "Morgana, she was the source of the sleeping spell, I had to poison her. I gave Morgause the poison after I made her stop her attack on Camelot. It was the only way. She had already turned on us Arthur, there was no other way..." He said quickly, trying his best to defend his actions for forgiveness he wasn't so sure he deserved.

Arthur said nothing, and that made Merlin more scared than anything. Gwen just looked at him sadly, but also didn't comment. Merlin had already heard what Gaius thought about it all.

Finally Arthur broke the silence. "What else?" he said calmly, voice and face empty of any and all emotion. "What else have you done?"

Merlin stared at Arthur fearfully, but continued. "Uh, I released the goblin, but that was purely an accident and I fixed it.. ummm... I nearly got Morgana killed inadvertently making her fall down the stairs, but I healed her. I couldn't stand seeing everyone in so much pain, even though I knew she was planning on killing Uther at that time. I can't remember anything else right now," Merlin said slowly, scanning Arthur's face for any indication of anger or fear or...anything.

Arthur remained emotionless. Arthur looked Merlin up and down carefully and stood up. "Get some sleep Merlin," he said turning away.

"But-" Merlin started saying softly.

"I said get some sleep," Arthur commanded.

Merlin shut his mouth. And like that Arthur left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur was having a hard time.

He had immediately gone from the physicians chambers to the training field and started practicing his swordsmanship with a few of the knights that were doing their daily training. He spoke little, and fought worse than usual. All the knights noticed, but none of them said a word.

By the time he had finished, he was sore and exhausted and had a few more bruises than usual, but he ignored it all as he went to his room and ordered a random passing servant to bring him lunch. Once he was situated in his room, eating his lunch heartily, he tried thinking about how he felt. He had left the physicians room numb with all the information dumped on him, and only knew not to make any decisions at this point in time.

Arthur found he felt, not angry, but disheartened, knowing Merlin wasn't as pure had he had been lead to believe. Yet at the same time, he didn't feel any differently towards Merlin, he could see his logic and wondered how he hadn't made more mistakes. He was looking forward to hearing what good Merlin had done with his magic. He even was excited to meet the dragon, if only because he wanted to see Merlin control it. He started to feel a little better, but still something weighed on his mind. He couldn't help but feel a little distrustful of Merlin.

Merlin had been keeping all of this away from him, and understandably so. He had had no clue about any of this, and he was expected to believe that was all the bad that Merlin had done, and that Merlin wasn't keeping anything away from him. Obviously he didn't know everything yet, but would he ever know everything?

Arthur wasn't sure their friendship would make it. The only way to find out was to wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin was left sitting there with a cold feeling inside his chest. He wasn't sure how Arthur felt, but it definitely didn't seem good. Gwen hugged him comfortingly.

"He'll come around," Gwen said softly.

"And you? Do you hate me now? After hearing all the terrible things I've done?" Merlin asked feeling sick to his stomach.

"No," Gwen said nearly laughing.

"Why not? I wouldn't blame you," Merlin quipped.

"Merlin!" Gaius said, reprimanding him for being so self deprecating. Merlin looked at him, but didn't apologize.

Gwen turned towards Merlin again and looked him steadily in the eye. "I know in my heart that you are a good person, and have pure intentions, and I also know you are human. Everyone makes mistakes, yours just seem a bit...bigger," she explained. "I just can't imagine what it's been like for you. Having to keep this secret and having to save Arthur all the time. I'm sorry you've had to go through all this alone," she said with a sad look in her eyes.

"I haven't been completely alone. I've had Gaius, and my mother. And Lancelot... at least while he was around. And now I get you. And maybe Arthur..." Merlin trailed off.

"I'm sure everything will turn out alright," Gwen assured.

"I just wish I knew what alright will be..." Merlin said to himself.

"Now you should get some rest as Arthur suggested," Gwen said standing.

Merlin then realized just how exhausted he was. He was still recovering, and was doing rather well, but all the emotional strain had quickly drained him. He laid down and fell asleep quickly.

Gaius turned to Gwen. "I know Arthur will come round shortly, but if you don't mind..." Gaius started.

"I'll go talk to him," Gwen said, knowing what he would ask, and had planned on doing even if he had said nothing.

And so Gwen left to find Arthur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur had just finished his lunch when a knock came at his door.

"Enter," he called begrudgingly.

Gwen walked in timidly and gave him a warm smile.

"Gwen," Arthur said standing up, a little surprised by her appearance.

"Hello Arthur," she said giving him a quick hug. "I couldn't find you."

"I was training with the knights," he explained, still wondering why she was here.

After a short silence, Gwen spoke. "How are you taking all this?" she asked in a low tone.

Of course it was about Merlin. Arthur gave a sigh. He was tired of thinking about it all. "It's...not easy," he decided.

Gwen nodded to show her understanding as they sat down at the table.

"What do you think of Merlin? What are you going to do?" Gwen asked as they settled in their seats, facing one another.

"I can only ever see Merlin as...well Merlin. As to what I'm going to do... well, I want to hear the good he has supposedly done, and I want to meet this...dragon. And then I will decide what to do with Merlin."

"Do you have any idea as to what you are going to do with Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"No," Arthur said shaking his head, looking at the surface of the table.

"What would you do right now? If you weren't to hear another word from Merlin, what would you decide right now?" Gwen inquired.

Arthur looked at her with sad eyes and thought for a long minute. "I would exile him," Arthur said decisively.

"Merlin fears you might execute him," Gwen said, relieved that this was not so.

"I could never execute Merlin. I still care for him. The only thing I am certain about when it comes to Merlin's future is that it won't be the same," Arthur said sadly.

"Maybe you shouldn't look for ways to keep it the same, but look for a way to make things better."

Arthur felt dumbstruck at Gwen's words and realized that of course things weren't going to be the same, but that it didn't mean they would be for the worse. Slowly an idea started to form, but he shoved it aside to consider later, when he had all the pieces put together.

"Thank you Gwen," he said sincerely, taking her hand in his.

He walked her to the door, kissed her hand and watched her leave. When he closed the door, a new hope began growing in his chest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well, there it is. This chapter meant a lot to me as I wrote it. I could really identify with some stuff and I took some stuff from my own life and I don't know. It just feels very personal to me. If you didn't like it, go on and tell me so. Just try to tell me why. Again sorry for the wait. I hope you all had a fun christmas or other holiday. Oh, and tell me how you think it best to go over the good stuff Merlin did without talking about every single little thing. that would take far too long. I have a few ideas already, but any suggestions would help. Thanks! and Happy Holidays!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I should have the next chapter up sooner than usual as well. It just felt like a good place to stop, so I did. I hope it is enjoyable. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Thirteen

When Merlin next woke up, the sun was starting to set and he almost felt normal again. He was still a little shaky, but he found he could walk around without trouble. Gaius walked into the room as Merlin was testing his legs and immediately made Merlin sit again.

"I'm fine," Merlin assured the old man, but Gaius just examined him closely before giving a nod of approval.

"I suppose you are well again. Just don't overdo it," he warned.

"I won't," Merlin promised, standing again. It felt good to stretch his limbs again after all those days lying in bed.

Gaius went around the room, performing his normal duties while keeping one eye on Merlin. After a few minutes of walking around, Merlin got bored and decided to go for a walk.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Merlin said briefly before exiting the room.

"Where are you going?" Gaius asked, stopping his work. "Merlin?"

Merlin was already gone and Gaius gave a sigh and shook his head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Merlin let his feet wander and found himself wandering up the steps of a random tower. When he reached the top, he found himself in a large circular room filled with normal furniture that looked like it hadn't been disturbed in years. He ignored everything in the room and found the largest window in the place. He gazed out the window, over the city, watching the sun's light fade and the city fall asleep. He breathed in the cool night air and thought about what had happened over the past few days.

Arthur now knew his secrets. All the big and bad ones anyway. Merlin felt he didn't even need to explain everything else. Arthur now knew everything important. Well, most things, and he didn't want to sound like he was bragging. He wasn't even sure what Arthur was thinking right now. Maybe Arthur wouldn't want to hear anything else. It didn't seem to matter anyhow. Merlin just wanted to know whether he would still have a friend at the end of all this, or even his life.

Merlin thought of the millions of possibilities, but pushed them aside. He knew there was no guessing what would happen. Even if it wasn't a good outcome, Merlin felt prepared and completely calm about whatever was to come. He wouldn't fight Arthur's decision, no matter what it was. He had been waiting for this moment a long time, he was ready.

Hours passed as Merlin stared over the city, watching as each light slowly went out as each home went to sleep. After some time, Merlin began feeling a little cold and tired and decided to leave the beautiful scene before him. Just as he started to turn away from the window, he spotted something peculiar. Something was moving in the shadows, only the moonlight letting Merlin see the figure. He immediately knew whoever it was was up to no good since they were sneaking past all the guards as he himself had done so many times before.

Merlin watched for another few seconds before turning around and running down the steps to find Arthur.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Arthur had been getting a good nights sleep when a loud bang woke him suddenly. Immediately he jumped out of bed and reached for his sword. He grabbed it and opened his eyes to face the source of the loud noise. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes to find Morgana standing in the middle of his room, doors wide open. With a flash of her eyes, they closed again and he heard it lock.

"Morgana!" He said rather surprised, still trying to shake off his drowsiness.

"I told you I would have my revenge," she said with a frown.

Arthur ran towards her only for her to slam him back against the wall behind him and falling to the floor. He sat up, trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"Haven't you learned that a sword is no match against magic?" Morgana teased.

Arthur glared at her as he ground his teeth together. Morgana smiled as she took out a dagger from her belt.

"Say hello to father for me," she said raising the knife above her head.

The doors burst open violently, sending Morgana to the floor. Arthur quickly reached for the dagger before Morgana took notice. Then both Morgana and Arthur turned to see the newcomer. Merlin stood there, eyes glowing. Arthur found himself in awe at how powerful Merlin looked. He had never seen Merlin look like this, and judging the look on Morgana's face, neither had she.

"Merlin! You have-" Morgana found it was all she could say.

"Magic, yes. I always have," Merlin cut off.

Morgana got angrier and angrier as the seconds passed. She stood up and started slowly walking towards Merlin. Arthur stood too, but stayed put.

"You've had magic all this time?" Morgana said in disbelief. "And you never told me?"

A look of shame and sorrow came to Merlin's face. "I'm sorry Morgana."

"You could have helped me!" She screamed, tears coming to her eyes. "I felt so alone, and all this time you were a sorcerer!"

"I am sorry," Merlin said again. "I was just as afraid for my life as you were. I felt just as alone." Merlin said as tears also came to his eyes, but they didn't spill over.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Morgana demanded, blinking her tears away.

"I wanted to, but..." Merlin began. "But I was warned what you would become. I couldn't let you know."

"Warned? By who?" Morgana asked, and Arthur was wondering the same thing. "Who could know such a thing."

"The Great Dragon," Merlin replied.

Morgana looked hard at Merlin, trying to sense any lies while Arthur looked between the two. "I didn't know Dragons could talk. And why would it tell you this? You are just a weak pathetic sorcerer," Morgana said shakily.

Merlin stood taller. "I am no ordinary sorcerer Morgana," Merlin said, his sorrow disappearing. "I am Emrys," he said quietly.

Morgana's eyes widened. Her mouth opened and closed, searching for words. "You can't be... Emrys is an old man..."

"A simple aging spell," Merlin explained easily.

Morgana stared on in disbelief, fear showing in her eyes as they darted about the room. Then she stopped. Her face went empty of emotion before anger and hatred filled every pore.

"I hate you to the depths of my soul," she spat.

"I didn't know you still have one," Merlin retorted.

Morgana snapped and sent a spell flying his way with a scream. Merlin flew across the room and into the wall. He got up quickly and was about to do the same to her when he saw he no longer needed to. Morgana stood still, eyes wide. Slowly she looked down to see the sword that now protruded out of her belly. Arthur pulled his sword out and Morgana clutched her stomach. She looked at Merlin briefly and slowly turned around to face Arthur. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out before she collapsed to the floor, dead.

Thus ended the life of Morgana Pendragon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So there is the end of Morgana. I know it's probably a bit anticlimatic, but it felt right. I wanted another confrontation with Morgana, but someone had to die. Anyway. Hope it wasn't too bad. This story has turned out a lot longer than I had anticipated, but it will be done soon. Just another chapter or two. Next chapter will be up soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy New years everyone! I hope you all made good resolutions and drank lots of sparkling cider and have a great wonderful year that is hopefully better than the last. I finished this story completely before 2012, so I felt accomplished or something. Glad you all liked the last chapter. Hope you like this one too. It's the last real chapter. Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter Fourteen

The funeral took place the next morning. It wasn't very extravagant and not many people were in attendance, just as the King wished it. Not that many would have shown up anyway. Those in attendance were King Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Gaius, and a few of the knights and council members. There was some grief to be felt with her death, but there was more relief than anything. It didn't last long and after the funeral, she was nearly forgotten forever.

As Merlin, Arthur, Gaius, and Gwen were quietly walking back to the castle, Merlin stopped them.

"Let's all go for a ride, shall we," and Merlin headed off towards the stables.

The three looked at each other before following him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a beautiful day. It was calm and the sun made everything warm and bright. Birds chirped in the trees around them as they rode through the forest. They were all quiet due to the funeral that morning, and kept their horses at a walk.

"Merlin, is there any reason we are out here?" Arthur asked after a while.

"Not any particular reason. You can decide what to do. I just wanted some fresh air." Merlin replied tranquilly, hiding his real reason for coming out here.

"Would you tell me what good you have done with your magic?" Arthur asked after a minute or two of silent riding.

"I'm not sure it's so important to know," Merlin replied.

"It's important. I want to know what I owe you." Arthur said looking him in the eyes.

"You owe me nothing. I ask for nothing for what I do," Merlin replied looking onward.

"I would still like to know," Arthur said.

"As would I," Gwen interjected.

"Go on Merlin," Gaius prodded.

And so with a sigh, Merlin recounted all the times he had saved the kingdom and individuals. He started with the time with Valiant, and when he had saved him in the caves while poisoned, and Gwen's father, and Lancelot. It went on and on, and Arthur began to understand just how loyal Merlin was. So much of it wouldn't have been easy Arthur knew. He found there was so much more than he could have imagined going on without his notice.

Merlin did his best to remember everything and all in order, but he purposefully left a few things out. He didn't tell Arthur or Freya, or Excalibur or the true nature of Arthur's birth. Melrin knew it wasn't time for him to know any of those things just yet. He wasn't sure when that day would come, but he knew it wasn't today. It felt good to Merlin to tell everything he had done and to see Arthur's reactions. As he listened, Arthur was glad to learn of this other side to Merlin.

Eventually the words and stories stopped coming and they found themselves in a clearing where they dismounted their horses and stood together.

"This is where we fought the dragon," Arthur noticed, looking around the glade.

"Ready to face him again?" Merlin asked with a smile.

"What? Now?" Arthur said, suddenly getting anxious.

"Why not?" Merlin said, his smile getting wider.

Arthur couldn't come up with a reason and Merlin, taking it as an approval, called the dragon. Arthur was shocked to hear such a noise come from his manservant, and laughed at him when nothing happened.

"You think he just magically appears out of nowhere?" Merlin retorted.

Arthur just kept laughing Gwen stifling her own chuckles while Gaius rolled his eyes. Arthur kept laughing, that is until he saw the dragon coming down from the sky very quickly. He immediately became very serious as the dragon landed before them. For a moment Arthur felt terrified like he felt when he had been fighting the dragon all those years ago. Gwen and Gaius could only stare at the magnificent creature.

"Merlin, good to see you back to your normal self," the dragon said, the last time he had seen Merlin he had been an old man. "Oh, and you brought visitors," the dragon noticed.

"Kilgharrah, I'd like you to meet Gaius, Gwen, and Arthur." Merlin introduced.

"Yes," Kilgharrah said slowly analyzing the newcomers. He had met Gaius before, but he had changed much since he had last seen him. "Hello."

"How's Aithusa?" Merlin asked to break the silence.

"Whose Aithusa?" Arthur asked, finally finding his voice.

Melrin was about to answer but Kilgharrah spoke first. "Young Pendragon, Aithusa is the baby dragon Merlin helped hatch just a few weeks ago." Kilgharrah answered with amusement. He turned back to Merlin. "He is doing quite well, he learns fast and is already flying."

"There's another dragon?" Arthur asked in disbelief.

Merlin just nodded. Arthur easily guessed where it had come from, he just couldn't believe it. An awkward silence overcame them all.

Arthur got too uncomfortable and said the first thing he could think of. "Sorry for trying to kill you," he muttered, immediately wanting to smack himself for how stupid that was.

Kilgharrah laughed. "It is forgotten Pendragon," he said with a shake of his large head. "The time for fighting and war is coming to an end."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arthur asked, completely puzzled.

"It means the prophecy shall soon be fulfilled, all is well." The dragon replied mysteriously. "I really must get back to Aithusa, who knows what trouble the little one can get into," he said to Merlin before taking off. "Good luck!" The dragon gave as a final call as he climbed through the air and out of sight.

"What a strange creature," Arthur said to himself. He turned to Merlin. "What's this about a prophecy? What did all that mean?"

"Peace," Merlin said looking up at the sky with a smile on his face. "It means peace."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The four of them headed home again, thinking on the words of the dragon. Merlin had gone on to explain the second dragon as well as the prophecy that he had known about since coming to Camelot. They all had questions, and Merlin patiently answered them all. When all was said and done, they rode comfortably in silence.

Merlin rode besides Arthur and turned to face the young king. "Are we going to be okay?" He needed a definitive answer from Arthur.

Arthur turned to the young man, a corner of his mouth curling upwards. "Have we ever not been?" he replied before looking forward again.

A look of pure joy filled Merlin's face. With those simple words, they both knew everything would be alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Wow, last real chapter. finished. Now all that is left is the epilogue. I will post it soon, if it's not already up. I really enjoyed this story, writing it and getting reviews and all that stuff. Thank you for such a great experience. I plan on writing more Merlin fanfiction soon!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the end. Hope it is satisfactory. thanks again, and enjoy.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Epilogue

Merlin looked over the city of Camelot from his new room. It had been several years since Arthur had found out about his magic. Soon after, they had begun peace talks with the druids, after that came freedom to all sorcerer's within Camelot as well as Merlin's promotion to Court Magician. Then there was a problem with those who had come to hate magic as they had been told to do for so long, but now all was well.

They were quickly on their way to peace with all lands, and uniting Albion as the prophecy had predicted.

"Merlin," a voice came from the door of his chambers. It was Gwen. Gwen had become Queen soon after Arthur had learned of his magic. "Arthur needs you," she said once she knew she had Merlin's attention.

Merlin assured Gwen that he would be there in a minute. Gwen left with a nod, hand on her bulging belly. Merlin left his chambers after closing the window securely and found Arthur in the throne room sitting at the conference table.

"Uncle Merlin!" came a cry from besides the king. The child ran into Merlin's open arms with a smile plastered on his young face.

"Hello Amhar," Melrin replied.

Amhar was Arthur's first son, and had come to calling Merlin Uncle, even though it was not so. Still, it was allowed because Merlin and Arthur were just like brothers.

After Merlin gave Amhar a large hug, he tousled the boys hair before walking towards Arthur.

"What seems to be the problem this time?" Merlin asked with a smile still on his face.

"Looks like Mordred is up to more trouble again," Arthur said standing up and placing one hand on Excalibur out of habit.

Merlin patted Arthur on the shoulder. "I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."

They smiled at each other as old friends. Together, there was nothing they couldn't do.

The End


End file.
